To Love-Ru : Amor o Deseo sexual?
by The-Destroyer-Of-Storms
Summary: Secuela de To love-Ru : LalaxRito... han pasado 2 meses desde que Rito y Lala tienen una relación, Rito la ama y viceversa... pero pasara algo que pondrá en peligro su relación... Finalizada
1. Prologo

**Hola!, aquí Destroyer con un nuevo fic!, si ya se que hace no mucho que termine To love-Ru : lalaxrito pero... no me resistí! y esta ves vengo con su secuela! bueno...no se me ocurre nada mas que decir así que empecemos**

 **Hace 2 meses**

Amanecía en la casa de Rito mientras **(obviamente)** Rito despertaba

Rito- bostezo - parece que hoy será un gran día – se percata de que hay algo en su cama - eh? oh! solo eres tu Lala

Lala- Buenos días Rito - lame el miembro de Rito - quieres que siga? **( aclaro! Rito no tenía sus calzones puestos y Lala estaba desnuda)**

Rito- claro amor!

Lala- sigue lamiendo su miembro - oye Rito

Rito- si?

Lala- mirada lujuriosa - quiero tomar un poco de tu semen...

Rito- genial!, por que ahí viene - se corre en su boca -

Lala- tragándoselo todo - mmm, sabe deliciosa!

 **Ahora**

\- Rito... hazlo! - dice Lala casi obligándolo -

\- u-un segundo! n-no es tan fácil como parece! - dice Rito -

\- que esperas! vas muy lento! - dice Lala regañándolo -

\- y... toma esto! - dice Rito celebrando -

\- si! bien! hazlo mas fuerte! - dice Lala -

\- un segundo!, bien... NO! - grita Rito de repente

\- no! no! NO!... te mataron... - dice Lala con indiferencia -

\- lo siento! no soy bueno jugando al LoL! - dice el quejándose -

\- se dice Leage of Leyens... te dije que debías golpearlo mas fuerte -

\- ya no quiero jugar mas - dice el dejando a un lado el PC y acorrala a Lala contra la pared - pero me gustaría jugar contigo cariño - lamiéndole el cuello -

\- no! n-no podemos, no ahora! - dice Lala empujándolo -

\- oh! vamos! por que no!? - dice Rito quejándose -

\- sabes muy bien que Mikan esta cocinando y podría vernos! -

\- ahh! esta bien! pero luego no me vengas conque quieres hacerlo eh! -

\- hacer que?... - quien dijo eso? Mikan, abriendo la puerta como si fuera su cuarto y entrando -

\- emmmm... nada... - dice Lala sonrojada -

\- como sea solo vengo a avisarles que la cena esta lista - se va cerrando la puerta -

\- te lo dije - dice Lala a Rito -

\- que!? - dice el casi gritando, enojado y confuso -

\- si te hubiera dejado hacerlo Mikan nos habría descubierto... -

\- a veces eres irritante... - se va acerca cruzado de brazos - donde esta mi Lala adicta al sexo y súper pervertida? - dice mirándola de cerca -

\- ... y donde esta mi Rito tímido y bobo - dice caminando asía la puerta - la gente cambia - lo mira - ... y yo no soy la excepción - se va -

 **Mientras tanto**

\- 17:25:30 PM, Rito se pelea con Lala debido a que la quiere como era antes y viceversa... el momento perfecto - dice la ya conocida yandere, pervertida, lista y psicópata de Kotegawa - sabia que era buena idea instalar esta cámara en el cuarto de Rito! ahora puedo ver cuando Lala y MI Rito lo hacen y aprender sus posiciones favoritas!, veamos... Rito y Lala están peleando hace tiempo... tal vez si ínsito a Rito ha hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo y así se enamorara de mi! SI! es perfecto! - mira con mirada lujuriosa su almohada de Rito - creo que esto merece una celebración...

 **Volvamos con Lala y Rito (los cuales ya estaban camino al instituto)**

Había un gran silencio incomodo... nadie hablaba con nadie... solo caminaban... hasta que Lala decidió romper el hielo... de forma provocativa

- _sera que Rito me odiara? tengo que averiguarlo!_ \- piensa para luego abrasar a Rito por la espalda - Rito...

\- Lala?... t-te puedo preguntar algo? - dice el algo sonrojado -

\- que sucede? -

\- porque no traes sostén? -

\- c-como lo sabes!? - dice Lala sin dejar de abrasarlo -

\- siento tus pezones en mi espalda... -dice Rito sin mas -

\- quieres sentirlos en otra parte? - dicho esto empuja a Rito y lo acorrala contra una pared - aquí nadie nos vera Rito...

\- espera... quieres hacerlo? - dice el confundido -

\- obviamente, porque no querría? -

\- esta mañana no quisiste... y que dije yo? - dice el con ironía -

\- oh vamos!, por favor! solo tienes que mover tu cadera no te pido mas! -

\- lo siento! yo soy hombre de palabra - dice Rito cruzándose de brazos -

\- _prometiste que Haruna seria tu primera ves_ \- aunque sea... solo un beso? - dice Lala con cara kawaii - porfís! -

\- ahh, esta bien! - dice resignado Para luego besar apacionadamente a Lala -

- _creo que hoy no podremos hacerlo... Pero talves mañana..._ \- piensa Lala abrasando a Rito -Mientras ellos se besaban y acariciaban y tocaban sus partes intimas y se besan de lengua y... Como sea mientras ellos se besaban alguien de pelo azul pasaba por ahí

\- consíganse un cuarto! - dice con tono bromista Haruna cruzándose de brazos - esas cosas no se hacen en la calle! -

\- oh! Hola Sairenji! - Dice Lala haciendo como que no estaba haciendo nada -

\- como sea, traumaran a alguien si hacen eso aquí asi que, por favor, esperen al instituto y cogan en el closet - dice la peli-azul para luego irse - y recuerden usar condón! - dice ya a lo lejos -

\- jeje - se reí Lala para luego mirar a Rito el cual estaba con la mirada baja - e-estas bien? -

\- s-si... E-Es solo que... Aun - es interrumpido por Lala -

\- aun sientes... Algo por ella... Verdad? -

\- s-si... S-solo un poco... - dice Rito intentando hacer que la situation no pareciese tan grave - e-estas bien Lala? - pregunta viendo que Lala agachó su cabeza -

\- s-si - sube la cabeza y sonríe - solo vayamos al instituto! -

Siguen su camino como si nada hubiera pasado...

\- _desde que Sairenji sabe que Lala y yo somos novios empeso a actuar de forma mas... "pervertida" y bromista... -_ piensa Rito tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de pasar -

 **Instituto**

Lala estaba camino al salon de clases... pero no estamos viendo lo que ella ase... sino que vigilamos a Rito, el cual estaba siendo acosado por Run...

 **Ok, ya se, una pesima forma de empesar... pero nah! bueno espero les haya gustado, dejen su review... enserio dejenla para poder comprar pan :,D, y bueno subire capitulo todos los viernes... ya paresco german... bueno, hasta la proxima!**

 **No me molestaria que hicieran review eh!... para nada...**


	2. La Yui yandere

**Hola!, aquí Destroyer con un nuevo capitulo de este fic!**

 **Baz: Gracias :3**

 **Evans: Es bueno verte a ti también :3 Rito aclarara las cosas... créeme**

 **Shion:**

 **-Pos esa cámara esta en la almohada de Rito - dice Kotegawa con la almohada en sus manos -**

 **Nadaoriginal: pos algo lograra... yo diria bastante...**

19:30:56 PM, Rito-san esta siendo acosado por Run por que ella quiere salir con el, pero el se niega... perfecto...

\- por favor Rito-san! - dice Run abrazada al brazo de Rito casi rogándole -

\- ya te lo dije Run! no puedo salir contigo! -

\- p-pero - fue interrumpida -

\- que hacen!? - dice Kotegawa apareciendo detrás de Run con su típica mirada enojada - Run! que te dije sobre acosar a Rito-san!? -

\- q-que no lo hiciera - dice temerosa cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos -

\- vete de aquí! - dice Kotegawa furiosa apuntando asía el pasillo -

\- e-esta bien! - dice Run para luego seguir corriendo asía el pasillo -

\- emm, gra-gracias por la ayuda pero... cre-creo que fuiste demasiado dura con ella... - dice Rito con una gota de sudor en su frente -

\- claro que no! siempre la trato así! - dice con indiferencia -

Ok?... bu-bueno te-tengo que ir a clase! - dice Rito y se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Kotegawa se lo impide tomándolo de la mano -

\- no me agradecerás? - dice ella con una sonrisa -

\- y-ya te di las gracias... -

\- ... - se acerca a su oído y susurra - pero no adecuadamente - abre rápidamente la puerta de un closet y empuja a Rito dentro para luego entrar ella -

\- Ko-Ko-Kotegawa-san? - Dice Rito con miedo y confusión - q-que estas haciendo!? - grita al ver que Kotegawa se montaba en el -

\- que no es obio? obteniendo mi recompensa... - dice Kotegawa para luego quitarse la parte de arriba de su uniforme dejando al aire sus pechos - te gustan?...

Rito estaba tan paralizado que no podía ni hablar

\- se que no son tan grandes como los de Lala-san... pero son grandes...- se acerca a su rostro - justo como te gustan... - dicho esto Kotegawa comenzó a frotarse contra Rito - oh! si! se siente mejor de lo que creía! -

\- _QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASAND?! ESTO ESTA MAL! -_ Ko-Kotegawa-sab.! su-suéltame! -

\- soltarte? porque!? Esto se siente genial! ahh! Mi cuerpo esta tan caliente! -

\- _dios ayúdame!Por favor! -_

Kotegawa se aleja de el...

 _\- gracias dios! -_

...solo para retirarse su falda...

 _\- yo me voy de aquí!-_

 **Pasillo**

\- donde se metió Rito-san? - se pregunta Lala abriendo las puertas de los salones tratando de buscar a Rito -

Cuando derepente...

...

...

...

Rito aparece corriendo como maniático asía Lala... y tropezó... cayo arriba de Lala...

\- Rito-san! que te sucede!? - dice ella levantándose -

\- K-K-K-K-K-K-Ko-Ko-Ko- tartamudea Rito -

\- Ko? Ko-que!? -

\- Ko-Ko-Kotegawa-san! -

\- yo que? - pregunta Kotegawa apareciendo de la nada ya vestida y con mirada seria -

\- t-t-t-t-t-tu - volvió a tartamudear -

\- ya habla! - dice casi gritando Kotegawa -

\- t-t-tu intentaste violarme! - dice de una vez Rito -

\- QUE!? - gritan al unísono Lala y Kotegawa -

\- s-si! - afirma el –

\- pervertido! - grita Kotegawa para luego darle un bofetada a Rito -

 **5 Minutos después**

Estaban Rito y Lala caminando asía la salida del instituto

\- auch! - se queja Rito sobandose la marca de mano que tenia en su rostro -

\- te duele? - pregunta Lala -

\- si... oye Lala-san... -

\- que sucede? -

\- tu no tenias bolso? -

...

...

\- MI BOLSO! - grita Lala y sale corriendo asía el instituto -

\- típico... -

 **Instituto, salón de Lala...**

 **-** donde estas? - ve que en su asiento - oh! ahí estas! - toma su bolso y se dispone a irse -

\- diablos! - se escucha en un salón -

\- eh? que fue eso - se pregunta Lala y se acerca a donde parece que salio el sonido y escucha -

\- Debí haber cerrado la puerta del closet con llave! - dice... ¿Kotegawa? - si lo hubiera hecho estaría cabalgando el gran pene de Rito! -

 _\- q-que esta diciendo!? -_

\- bueno... al menos me frote contra el... - comienza a tocarse - tan placentero! -

\- _R-Rito-san tenía razón... -_

 _-_ bueno... lo intentare mañana... -

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana, si lo hice muy corto perdónenme, bueno dejen su review, y nos vemos el próximo viernes!**


	3. El dia antes del desastre

**Hola! como están? espero que bien, aquí Destroyer con un nuevo capitulo de este lindo fic :3**

 **Nadaoriginal : si, quería ser un poco original con eso de "san"**

 **Dante : muy,muy,muy,muy... muy caprichosa, incluso hay veces que me cuesta terminar los capítulos los viernes**

 **\- e-e-eso no es cierto!- dice Mikan ocultando algo detrás de su espalda -**

 **Evans :**

 **\- QUE DESCUBRISTE QUE LALA-SAN!? - dice con vos de demonio Kotegawa -**

Se puede ver a Lala junto a Rito caminando rumbo asu casa

\- o-oye Rito-san! -

\- si? -

\- pu-puedo preguntarte algo? - dice Lala nerviosa -

\- claro, que sucede? -

\- t-tu me dejarías por otra chica? -

\- por supuesto que no! - dice casi gritando Rito - yo nunca te dejaría por nadie! -

\- ni siquiera... por Kotegawa-san? -

-...de donde sacaste esa idea!? - pregunta el exaltado -

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- fue por que dije que intento violarme verdad? -

\- s-si, a-algo así... -

\- ni siquiera por Kotegawa-san - dice Rito abrasándola -

\- gracias... -

 **Mientras tanto en casa de Rito**

Mikan esta en la PC de Rito

\- si! y luego Rito-san me toma en sus brazos y me lleva a la cama! y-y luego me lo hace en el ano! SI! - dice Mikan sonrojada y sudando sin parar de escribir -

\- Mikan-san! ya llegamos! - se escucha a Rito gritar desde el piso de abajo -

\- mierda! - se sobresalta Mikan, apaga el PC, corre asu cuarto y se ase la dormida - _espero que no se haya guardado_ -

\- Mikan-san?... - dice Rito entrando al cuarto de su hermana -

\- mmm... que sucede Rito-san? - dice Mikan fingiendo haber estado dormida -

\- estas todo el día durmiendo deberías hacer algo productivo, como... nose... escribir un fanfic? -

-... que pena que no lo hago... -

 **Mientras tanto con Lala**

 **-** _nunca imagine que Kotegawa-san sintiera eso por Rito-san... aunque creo que debí habérmelo imaginado -_ decía Lala mientras guardaba su bolsa - eh? pero que...

Sip, así es Lala vio el fanfic que Mikan escribía...

-p-pe-pero que es esto!? " _luego Rito-san me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo con rapidez hacia la cama para luego susurrar a ami oreja... por que agujero lo quieres?"_ PERO QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUI!?... qu-quien escribió esto!?... **MIKAN-SAN!?**...PRIMERO KOTEGAWA-SAN A AHORA ELLA!?...

\- que sucede Lala-san? por que gritas? - dice Rito entrando asu cuarto -

\- INCESTO!? - grita al verlo Lala -

\- que? -

\- ... n-no n-nada... - _no tengo idea de como reaccionaria si le cuento -_

 _-_ esta bien?... que hay en la PC? -

\- NADA! - desconecta el PC -

\- ahh, como sea - dice para luego recostarse -

\- te sientes bien? -

\- si, es solo que... nada - se da vuelta mirando la pared -

\- mmm... - _que le sucede... esta... actuando extraño, mmm... será que... será que le afecto lo de Kotegawa-san!?esto es malo! tengo que hacer algo... -_ oye... Rito-san... -

\- que suce- mas no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a Lala solo con su falda y sostén - p-po-porque estas así!? -

\- estoy... tan caliente Rito-san... - susurra a su oreja para luego subirse sobre Rito -

\- Lala-san no estoy de humor para esto -

\- pero tu amiguito si - dice Lala acariciando la entrepierna de Rito -

\- vamos Lala-san no puedo hacer esto ahora! -

\- técnicamente no tienes que hacer nada - dice Lala abriendo el cierre del su pantalón -

\- ahhh! como sea - dice Rito como si no le importara -

\- ahhhh! ase tiempo que no siento esto! - dice Lala entre gemidos tras haber metido su miembro en su intimidad -

\- _se siente mejor de lo que recordaba, esta mas... estrecho... -_ se... se siente bien... -

\- mmm, o-obviamente, ahhh! si! que bien se siente! - comienza a mover en círculos su caderas - r-recuerdo que al hacer esto te excitas verdad? -

\- me recuerdas bien, desde la ultima ves... - dice el y luego empieza a apretar los pechos de Lala sobre su sostén -

\- si! si! siiii! - Grita Lala un segundo antes de correrse - ohhh! a-ase tiempo que... no... Siento... eso... -

\- sueño... tengo... sueño - eso fue lo ultimo que pudo pensar antes de quedarse dormido -

 _\- b-bu-bueno... cr-creo que eso le sacara de la cabeza a Kotegawa-san... -_

Pero lo que Lala no sabia era que en ese momento Kotegawa había visto TODO lo que hicieron...

 **Perdón! lo se, lo se me quedo corto, pero plis perdónenme! no estoy seguro de si podré subir capitulo el próximo viernes, por que?, por razones personales, las mismas por las cuales este capitulo no fue tan largo... créanme no quieren saberlas, bueno espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos cuando pueda escribir y subir cap :P**


	4. El intento desesperado

**Hola! como están? espero que bien, aquí Destroyer con un nuevo capitulo de este fic.**

 **Evans:**

 **Destroyer- mira a Rito - ya escuchaste Rito... dale unas buenas nalgadas a Mikan! -**

 **\- q-que!? No! - se queja sonrojado Rito**

 **Destroyer - ya sabes lo que pasara si no lo haces! -**

 **\- n-no harás un fic yaoi sobre Saruyama y yo... verdad? - mirada kawaii -**

 **Destroyer- sabes que lo are -**

 **\- no! ahhh, Mi-Mikan... - la llama -**

 **\- NO LO HARE! - grita furiosa Mikan -**

 **Destroyer - también te puedo unir con Saruyama... -**

 **\- Rito siéntate... - dice Mikan**

 **\- o-ok... - se siente en una silla que aparece de la nada -**

 **\- se gentil... Po-por favor - dice Mikan para luego recostarse bocabajo en la cintura de su hermano -**

 **Destroyer - ok, ahora Kotegawa hazme el favor de distraer a Lala -**

 **\- y con distraer te refieres a MATAR!? - dice Kotegawa entusiasmada -**

 **Destroyer -... no... me refiero a distraer... -**

 **-oh, ok!, Lala! tengo que mostrarte algo! -**

 **Destroyer - ok, Rito ya puedes iniciar -**

 **\- en serio tengo que hacerlo!? - se queja Rito -**

 **\- cállate y hazlo! - grita Mikan -**

 **Destroyer - estas muy entusiasmada, eh?**

 **\- ca-cállate! -dice sonrojada Mikan -**

 **Destroyer - ok mientras Rito penetraDIGO le da nalgadas a Mikan... -**

 **\- ah! no! m-mi trasero! No pares! Ahh! - se escucha de fondo -**

 **Destroyer - ...sigamos con sus reviews -**

 **Nadaoriginal : yo tampoco le veo el problema :3**

 **\- YO TAMPOCO! - gritan todas las mujeres que se quieren tirar a Rito -**

 **Dante:**

 **\- acosada numero 1!? Me halagas! - dice sonrojada kotegawa - digamos que mi almohada-Rito se esta lavando... pero lo limpio no le durara mucho - mirada pervertida -**

 **Shion :**

 **\- orejas de gata? Creo que ya se en que gastare mi dinero mañana…- dice Mikan para luego mirar a Rito – niah!**

 **AaronVS3 : de nada :D**

 **-insertar linea aqui -**

\- que debo hacer! - dice casi gritando Haruna en su cuarto - no encuentro forma de hacerlo! - _desde que Rito-san y Lala-san empezaron a salir supe que había perdido mi oportunidad de declararme -_ pero debe haber una forma de, aunque sea acercarme a el! -

\- esta todo bien Haruna-san? - pregunta su hermana entrando asu cuarto -

\- si, es solo que... ah! - dice Sairenji tapándose la cara con una almohada -

\- déjame adivinar... es sobre Rito-san, verdad? -

\- c-como lo sabes? -

\- intuición! y dime, cual es el problema? -

\- es que... es que... es que, desde que Rito-san y Lala-san han estado saliendo... perdí mi oportunidad de declararme! - dice esto ultimo sonrojada levemente -

\- es solo eso? -

\- como que solo eso!? - dice sorprendida -

\- si sabes que aun hay posibilidad de enamorarlo, no? -

\- que!?, como!? -

\- emm, pues simplemente cayéndole bien... solo eso... -

\- no funcionara... -

\- como estas tan segura?, ya lo intentaste? -

\- no pero... algo tan simple no creo que funcione - dice Haruna acostándose bocabajo en su cama -

\- por que no lo intentas?, tal vez consigas mas de lo que crees... - dice su hermana sentándose en su cama -

\- ufff, esta bien, lo intentare... espero que funcione... -

\- créeme... funcionara... -

 **Mientras tanto**

\- ahhh... pe-pero que diablos paso? - dice Rito levantándose - y porque estoy desnudo?...Umm... ah si, ya recuerdo... será mejor que me vista antes de que Mikan-san me vea así... - dice tomando sus pantalones para luego vestirse y ir ala cocina - Mikan-san? estas despierta? - pasa por el cuarto de su hermana y abre la puerta para ver que estaba dormida - y sigue durmiendo... - se escucha un sonido de platos - eh? que fue eso? - camina hasta la cocina solo para encontrarse con...

Lala vestida solo con la camisa de Rito cocinando...

\- Lala-san... que haces- Lala lo interrumpe -

\- no es obvio cariño? haciendo el desayuno! -

\- me refería a que haces con esa ropa... -

\- esto? fue lo único que encontré que me quedaba! - dice Lala levantando su camiseta dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo - pero... si quieres me lo quito... -

\- emm, prefiero que te lo quedes... que paso con tu ropa? - pregunta Rito dudoso -

\- pues... toda mi ropa esta manchada con tu... semen... -

-... has de cuenta que no pregunte nada... -

 **Unos minutos después... de camino al instituto...**

\- yo creo que hace algo mientras no estamos - dice Lala -

\- que te hace creer eso? -

\- y por que es imposible que no haga nada las 5 horas que estamos en el instituto! - exclama Lala -

\- creo que tienes razón... pero si fuera así... que es lo que hace mientras nos estamos? -

-NADA!-

-eh? por que... -

-Nada! yo no dije nada, yo no vi Nada! Nada!-

\- ok! pero por que... -es interrumpido por Haruna, la cual los llevaba siguiendo por un rato -

\- hola Rito-san, Lala-san! - dice Haruna con entusiasmo -

\- eh, ho-hola Sairenji! - la saluda Rito -

\- como estas Haruna-san? - pregunta Lala -

\- bien! y díganme... - mirada pervertida - que hicieron anoche, eh? -

-ehhh, pues...nosotros... - tartamudea Rito nervioso -

\- nada... - dice simple Lala -

\- nada? ósea...no hubo mamadas, rusas, cabalgadas, 4 patas, tríos, cuartetos, masturbación, corridas, penetraciones, anales... -

\- eh, o-ok, ya entendimos... -dice Rito -

-...strip-tease, látigos, cosplay, gemidos, doble penetración, juguetes...-

\- y-y-ya.. ya entendimos! -

\- no hubo nada de eso?! - pregunta exaltada Haruna -

\- no, no hubo nada de eso... un segundo y Lala-san? - mira para todos lados buscándola -

Y pues mientras Haruna decía todo eso Lala no pudo evitar imaginarlo y se fue a un callejón a tocarse...

\- ohhh! siiiii! que delicia! hacia tiempo que no hacia esto! -

 **Mientras tanto, muy cerca de ahí...**

 **-** Esto... esto no es posible! - dice Kotegawa escondida en un rincón mirando como Rito hablaba y se reía con Haruna - s-se supone que ella ya había perdido las esperanzas de estar con MI Rito!... si esto sigue así... mi plan se ira ala mierda... será mejor que tome medidas drásticas... - dice sacando un cuchillo de alguna parte -

 **Si el capitulo me quedo muy corto, o lo subí muy tarde, perdónenme, como ya dije estoy teniendo problemas personales, de los cuales no quiero hablar. Y bueno, quería avisarles que el próximo viernes no subiré capitulo por algo que tengo que hacer, pero probablemente lo suba el sábado 31 de octubre ( ósea, Halloween ) así que, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el sábado!**


	5. La prueba de Kotegawa

**Hola! como están? espero que bien!, aquí Destroyer con un nuevo capitulo de este fic.**

 **Antes que nada, feliz Halloween! si en tu país tampoco lo festejan, pues compartimos la envidia : P**

 **Nadaoriginal:**

 **\- No te imaginas lo perturbador que fue... creo que tendré pesadillas... - dice Rito recordando el suceso -**

 **Dante :**

 **\- por supuesto que tengo una lista negra! y muy, muy, muy larga! - dice Kotegawa sacando una lista negra igual de larga que cuello de jirafa - ya tengo un pasatiempo!... violar de distintas formas a mi almohada-Rito!**

 **-insertar linea aqui -**

-esto no puede seguir así!, si no hago algo pronto todo mi esfuerzo no habrá servido de nada! - se decía así misma Kotegawa mientras seguía espiando como Haruna, Rito y Lala, hablando de camino al instituto - comenzaron a hacer esto todos los días! esto no es nada bueno! -

\- enserio?, es increíble que Risa hiciera algo así! - dice Rito sorprendido -

\- pero enserio lo hizo! - exclama Sairenji -

\- jajajaja, y tu como sabes todo eso? - pregunta Lala entre risas -

\- yo estuve todo el tiempo ahí! - aclara - aun no entiendo por que lo hizo...

 **Instituto**

 _\- no puedo creer que lo este intentando, no va a lograr nada, no estoy segura aun si quiere algo con MI Rito... cr-creo que podría perdonarla... qui-quiero decir! no estoy segura si quiere algo con MI Rito... no le are nada hasta comprobarlo... si es que aguanto!_ \- piensa Kotegawa mirando fijamente la puerta del salón esperando que llegue SU Rito - _aun no llega... se habrán quedado haciendo algo!?_

 **Mente de Kotegawa...**

\- ahh! Rito-san! eres muy bueno en esto! n-no tenia idea de que esto se sintiera tan bien! po-por favor! ahhhh! no pares! - dice entre gemidos Haruna mientras Rito la penetraba fuertemente -

\- no sabes cuento he soñado con esto Haruna-san!.. e-estas muy estrecha! mu-mucho mas que Lala-san! - dice también Rito mientras lamia sus pechos -

\- oye Rito-san! -

\- qu-que sucede Lala-san? -

\- creo que es mi turno, no? - dice abriendo las piernas y con sus dedos abriendo su vagina -

\- claro! -

 **Vida real...**

\- NO! eso nunca pasara!... eso espero... - dice viendo que SU Rito, Haruna y Lala habían llegado - primero lo primero... debo asegurarme que Sairenji no quiere nada con MI Rito... -

 **Martes, prueba 1**

Kotegawa sigue a Haruna hasta su casa...

\- ok, si ella en realidad quiere algo con Rito, hará lo mismo que hacia Lala-san cuando le gustaba Rito... -

 **Dentro de la casa**

\- y dime hermanita... esta funcionando lo de Rito-san? - le pregunta su hermana mayor a Haruna -

\- emm, pu-pues, pues yo creo que si! - sonrojada -

\- pues me agrada saberlo! -

 **Fuera de la casa**

\- que están diciendo? no puedo escuchar nada... tengo una idea! me colora debajo de su cama y así podré saber si lo hace! - dice Kotegawa para luego correr asía la ventana del cuarto de Sairenji, entrar y meterse bajo la cama - ok, hora de escuchar... -

 **Luego de 30 minutos...**

\- por que mierda no entra!? ya son las doce y media! -

Alguien entra

\- que sea Haruna-san, que sea Haruna-san, que sea Haruna-san! -

\- ok, hora de dormir - por la vos parece ser Haruna -

\- si!... un segundo... y los gemidos!? - dice para luego salir de debajo de la cama - no se mansturbo pensando en Rito-san!?... prueba 1:... negativa...

 **Miércoles, prueba 2 : revisar su casillero en busca de fotos de Rito.**

 _\- Ok, prueba 2 de 4 : saber si tiene fotos de MI Rito... probablemente si, esperare a que suene la campana para forzar el casillero y revisarlo, faltare a clases pero valdrá la pena..._ \- piensa Kotegawa escondida de la vista de Haruna, la cual revisaba su casillero - _ok, si no me equivoco la campana sonara en... 2... Horas... -_

 **2... horas después**

Suena la campana

 _\- mas vale que se valla ahora que me estoy muriendo de hambre! -_

y así fue, pues apenas la campana sonó Haruna se fue a clases

\- bien, y ahora - va hacia su casillero y saca una palanca - y forzar esa cosa

y así fue como Kotegawa se paso 15 minutos tratando de forzar y abrir el casillero de Sairenji...

\- uff, al fin abrí esto!... es una broma? por que no tiene fotos de MI Rito?... pero si tiene una foto donde están ella, su madre y su hermana...prueba 2 : negativa -

 **Jueves, prueba 3 : Revisar su closet para saber si tiene ropa interior de Rito**

\- diablos! no recordé revisar esto mientras estaba en su casa! ... ahora tendré que volver a colarme en su casa! -

 **Ya en casa de Haruna**

\- muy bien, no creo que deba apresurarme en buscar, quiero decir, no entrara como en 30 minutos a su cuarto! - dice para luego volver a colarse por la ventana - ok, esto sera facil, solo debo abrir el closet, echarle un ojo y listo!...

No fue tan facil... Haruna tenia mas ropa que Marceline en hora de aventura...

\- tenia que ser asi verdad!? -

Luego de 45 minutos de busqueda, Haruna llego asu cuarto... pero Kotegawa se logro esconder bajo la cama

\- prueba 3 : ... negativa...

Viernes, ultima prueba : secuestrarla y obligarla a matar asu mejor amig- un segundo... me estas diciendo que esto no es yandere simulator?... pues vale :,C

...

 **Vienes, ultima prueba : seguirla para ver si intenta acercarse a Rito...**

\- ultima prueba... por las pruebas que dieron negativo antes de esta... creo que esta tambien sera asi - dice Kotegawa para comensar a seguir, vigilar y ver detalladamente cada movimiento de haruna -

Muchas, muchas, muchas horas despues...

\- ok, creo que debo borrar el nombre de Haruna-san de mi lista negra, no hay pruebas de que guste de MI Rito - dice con la intencion de irse -

\- hoy sera el dia! - se escucha -

\- y eso que mierda fue? - dice Kotegawa y se pone a buscar la fuente del sonido -

\- hoy le revelare a Rito-san lo que siento por el - dice... Haruna... frente al casillero de Rito -

 _\- Ha-Ha-Haruna!?lo sabia! toda mi investigacion fue en vano! -_

\- ok, espero que la lea - dice Sairenji dejando un sobre con una carta dentro en la que decia cuanto amaba a Rito -

\- es... es el momento perfecto... nadie cerca...sin testigos...ella de espaldas...y esta en mi lista negra... - dice Kotegawa sacando un cuchillo de su casillero -

...

\- espero que me acepte... -siente que alguien la toma por la espalda - qui-quien esta ahi! su-sueltame! dejame! - intenta soltarse en vano -

\- shhh... silencio Haruna-san... - dice Kotegawa poniendo un cuchillo en su cuello con la amenasa de matarla -

\- Ko-Ko-Kotegawa-san!? q-que estas haciendo!? sueltame! -

\- asi que te gusta mi Rito? -

\- s-si.. un segundo, tu Rito!? -

\- no dejare que te le acerques -

\- pe-pero tu no eres si! -

-... la gente cambia Haruna-san... y yo no soy la ecepcion -

-Yui- ...esas fueron sus ultimas palabras... -

...

se habia acabado ... con un movimiento rapido le habia cortado el cuello... manchando de sangre todo el casillero de Rito...

 **Unas horas despues, casa de Rito...**

Mikan miraba tv, Lala la acompañaba y Rito iba hacia ellos con un vaso de refresco...

\- algo interesante en las noticias Mikan? -pregunta Rito con el vaso en su mano -

\- nop -

 _\- Interrumpimos esta programacion por un reporte especial!ha habido un asesinato en el instituto Sainan, diganos oficial que fue lo que sucedio?_

 _\- pues, parece ser que una estudiante del genero femenino fue asesinada en el instituto -_

 _cual fue la aparente causa de muerte?_

 _\- un corte de gravedad en el cuello, al parecer murio al instante -_

 _algun sospechoso?_

 _\- hasta ahora, no, se desconoce totalmente quien estaria, aparte de esta chica a esta hora en el edificio, al menos hasta que interroguemos alos estudiantes -_

 _puede mostrarnos una imagen de la victima?_

 _\- por supuesto... - dice para luego mostrar en pantalla una Foto de Haruna - su nombre era Haruna Sairenji, su familia debe estar destrosada -_

¡CRASH!

ese fue el vas de Rito cayendo al suelo...

\- SAIRENJI-SAN! -


	6. No se como llamar a esto

**Hola! aquí Destroyer y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este zukhulemtho fic :3**

 **Nadaoriginal : no odio a Yui! por que dices eso?**

 **Shion :**

 **-¿por que? por que sino lo hacia iría tras MI Rito,¿por que ese odio a que Rito tenga un harem? por que YO soy la única que lo merece! mate a gente por el... creo que eso demuestra mi amor, no?, ¿que creo que hará Rito cuando se entere que yo soy la asesina? pues... supongo que entenderá que lo hice por el y se casara conmigo!**

 **Evans : quien sabe si la detendrán...**

 **Kotegawa : cualquiera que vea a MI Rito estará en peligro**

* * *

Era un día triste para todos... en especial para Rito, el cual estaba encerrado en su cuarto llorando, mientras Lala llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto tratando de hacerlo salir...

\- Rito... p-puedo pasar? - preguntaba inocentemente Lala -

... pero nadie respondió...

\- qu-quieres que te traiga comida? -

... pero nadie respondió...de nuevo...

\- qui-quieres que te haga una mamada? -

 _\- si... -_

... pero nadie respondió... otra ves...

\- ... pu-puedo pasar? -

... pero nadie respondió... otra puta ves...

\- estas vivo? -

... pero la puta madre Rito responde de una ves! -

 _-no-_

-... e-entiendo... t-te dejare solo... - dice para luego irse -

 **Mientras tanto dentro del cuarto...**

 _-... no lo entiendo... por que le paso eso... a ella! a una chica tan bondadosa!... ella nunca hizo nada malo... y derepente viene alguien y... no lo entiendo!...no entiendo quien... seria tan hijo de puta como para hacer eso!?... aun... no lo entiendo... -_

 **En el piso de abajo**

 **-** como esta Rito-san? - pregunta Mikan a Lala, en sus caras se notaba que habían estado llorando -

\- no lo se... no quiso hablarme... -

\- ... lo entiendo... el sentía algo por ella... y ahora... ahhh, debe estar destrozado -

\- todos lo estamos... según tengo entendido... el instituto estará cerrado hasta que terminen de investigar, cierto? -

\- cierto... voy a... hacer algo - dice Mikan para luego correr asía su cuarto -

\- eh? -

Alguien toca el timbre

\- yo abro... - se dirige hasta la puerta a abrirle - llego el cartero - se dirige al buson en busca de cartas - basura, basura, basura, revista hentay, basura, publicidad, basura, no votare por Cioly, basura, review: to love-ru : amor o deseo sexual?, basura, basura, amenaza de muerte, basura... carta de la oficina central del departamento de policía? **(O.C.D.P)**... oye MikasaDIGO Mikan-san! -

 **Mientras tanto con Mikan**

 **-** luego de eso, Rito-san me dice: " _eso fue todo? esperaba poder hacértelo en el otro agujero... aparte que aun sigo duro"_ y alo que le contesto : _" pues hazlo... destroza mi ano Rito-san " -_

\- que haces Mikan? - pregunta Lala apareciendo detrás de ella -

\- NADA! - cerrando el portátil **(luego contare como lo obtuvo ) -**

\- juraría que escribías algo -

\- NO -

-ok... nos llego un correo del departamento de policía -

\- del departamento de policía? déjame ver - le quita la carta a Lala y la lee - ... Lala-san...

\- que sucede? es algo malo? -

\- no... exactamente... quieren que vayamos a declarar... o básicamente a interrogarnos -

\- y lo malo? -

\- nos piden que vayamos todos los que la conocían... -

\- y? -

\- Rito no saldrá de su cuarto... -

-... cierto... -

 **Mientras tanto dentro del cuarto de Rito**

 **-** _quien haría algo así... sigo sin entender!... y creo que jamás lo are..._ \- pensaba entre llantos -

\- Rito-san, voy a pasar! - se escucha tras la puerta -

\- un segundo... que!? -

\- tu vienes conmigo! - dice Lala luego de haber entrado -

\- eh? -

\- vamos! - dice para luego tomarlo de la mano y con su fuerza sobrehumana lo lleva hasta abajo -

\- a donde vamos!? -

\- al departamento de policía! -

\- que!? -

 **Ya en el departamento de policía**

Se puede ver a Lala, Mikan y Rito sentados en un pequeño cuarto junto a una mesa con dos policías

\- y díganos... cuando fue la ultima ves que vieron a su amiga? - pregunta uno de los oficiales -

\- el viernes, antes de irnos de la escuela - dice Lala -

\- conocen alguna razón por la que se quedaría sola a esas horas en el instituto? -

\- No, nunca lo había echo - dice Lala -

\- bien... y creen que- es interrumpido por Rito -

\- tiene sospechosos? -

-... no, aun no -

\- han interrogado también a alguien mas aparte de nosotros? -

\- si, a su hermana y compañeros del instituto -

\- y aun no tiene nada!? -

\- Rito-san, cálmate - le dice Lala -

\- a eso vengo! - dice uno de los oficiales - ahh, creen que alguien quisiera lastimar a su amiga? -

-... no... - dice Mikan -

\- no conozco a nadie capas de hacer tal asquerosidad - dice Rito -

-...no - dice Lala -

\- ahhh, ok... encontramos esto - saca unas cuantos cosas de una bolsa - ... del casillero frente al que fue asesinada -

\- oye Rito-san? - dice Lala -

\- que sucede? -

-... este no es tu cuaderno? -

-... eso significa que... -

-... -

\- f-fu-fue fr-frente m-mi ca-casillero!? - dice Rito totalmente sorprendido y asustado -

\- ... lo siento mucho - dice el oficial -

Y mientras Mikan trataba de calmar a Rito, Lala encuentra entre todo eso una carta con un corazón

\- y esto? - al abrirla se dio cuenta que era una carta que decía que Haruna amaba a Rito -...mierda - _Haruna enamorada de Rito + Kotegawa obsesionada con Rito =...mierda! fue ella! ella lo izo! bu-bueno no estoy segura pero... tiene que ser ella! -_

 **Ya de vuelta en su casa**

Mikan se fue a escribir, Rito se encerró en su cuarto perturbado y Lala tratando de hacerlo salir...

\- Rito-san entiendo que estés mal, pero no te ara bien estar encerrado! - dice golpeando la puerta -

Con eso logro hacer que Rito abriera la puerta

\- al fin! ven! vamos a- no pudo terminar de hablar porque... -

...Rito le lanzo una almohada y volvió a cerrar la puerta...

\- puf!, bueno el que se queda sin rusa eres tu! - dice para luego irse a buscar a Mikan -

 **Mientras tanto con... Mikan...**

 _\- " fue increíble... mi... vagina y ano están llenos de su pegajoso y caliente semen... cr-creo que no podré caminar bien durante un tiempo..."_ \- leía Mikan babeando - esto será un éxito! -

\- que cosa? - pregunta Lala entrando ala habitación -

\- no, nada... y Rito-san? - dice cerrando el portátil -

\- aun no quiere salir... y no lo culpo - dice Lala arrojando la almohada que Rito le lanzo a la cama de Mikan - por cierto, de donde sacaste ese portátil? -

-... me lo regalaron... -

\- quien? -

-... Yami-san... -

\- de donde la saco? -

-... la robo... -

\- ok? -

\- ok... - _necesito que se vaya para poder escribir! y hoy tengo que subir capitulo! -_ o-oye Lala-san!... emm, po-por que no vas a sacar a Rito de su habitación para ir por... un helado! si, un helado! -

\- pero el no querrá salir! - dice Lala -

\- pues... dile que le aras una rusa! -

\- ya lo intente... -

\- pues inténtalo de nuevo... -

\- no será que quieres estar sola? -

\- no! enserio! te lo juro NO! -

-... umm... ok! - dice para luego ir a buscar a Rito -

\- ok, hora de aprovechar... -

Pero mientras Mikan escribía tranquila y excitadamente su fic... alguien la observaba desde una almohada...

\- Pero que tenemos aquí? parecen que Mikan-sa siente algo por MI Rito... otra mas ala lista... - dice Kotegawa mientras miraba por la cámara a Mikan... -


	7. Ahora sigue Mikan

**Hola! como están? espero que bien!, aquí Destroyer con un nuevo capitulo de este fic!**

 **Nadaoriginal : ya le daré mas cuerda alas historias de Mikan... pero no aun...**

 **Dante :**

 **\- ya quiero ver que Rito-san rechace eso! - dice Lala mirando lujuriosamente a Rito –**

 **Evans :**

 **\- si no me apresuro y la mato, no será mi cuñada, será la esposa de MI Rito - dice Kotegawa - no perderé su afecto, al fin y al cabo el nunca sabrá que yo lo ise... -**

 **\- ya le di nalgadas una ves y no volveré a hacerlo! - dice Rito sonrojado -**

 **\- aunque... ami no me molestaría que lo hicieses de nuevo... - dice sonrojada Mikan-**

 **\- QUE!? -**

* * *

Habían pasado 2 meses desde el "incidente", Rito aun no se recupera, Mikan sigue con su fic y Lala... Lala no sabe si decirle a Rito lo de Kotegawa, o no...

* * *

 **-** Rito-san! ya sal de ahí! tenemos que ir al instituto! - dice Lala golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Rito - Rito-san! Si no sales de ahí en 5 segundos... yo... yo... e-entrare y...t-te violare!... 1...2...3...4...5... - patea la puerta haciendo que esta se destroce - Rito-san!

Pues... Rito estaba durmiendo bocabajo en su cama...

-... ya levántate cariño! -

\- mmm... -

\- ya levántate! -

-mmm... -

\- YA LEVANTATE! - lo tira de la cama -

\- ok! ok! ya entendí Mikan-san - dice Rito dormido -

\- no soy Mikan-san, soy tu novia... y será mejor que te levantes antes de que vuelva - dice Lala saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras -

\- si... claro Mikan-san!... -

* * *

 **-** ya despertó Rito-san, Lala-san? - pregunta Mikan mientras lava los platos -

\- aun no... Tienes alguna idea para poder despertarlo? -

\- mmm, creo que si, ves ese balde? - le dice apuntando a un balde -

\- si -

\- llénalo de agua fría y tiraselo a Rito-san en la cara -

 **-** como sabes que funcionara? -

\- ya lo hice alguna vez... -

* * *

\- no puedo creer que Mikan-san me tiro de la cama - se dirige hacia la puerta-

* * *

\- espero que esto lo despierte - dice Lala subiendo las escaleras - probablemente no lo haga - abre la puerta -

* * *

la voz de Mikan-san parecía la de Lala-san - abre la puerta -

 **...**

Bueno... los 2 abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo... Rito choco con Lala, echándole la agua fría encima...resaltando mucho sus pechos/pezones...

* * *

\- adiós, chicos! pásenla bien en el instituto! - los despedía Mikan a Rito y a Lala -

\- adiós Mikan-san! diviértete con... emm... e-estando sola en casa! -

\- si que lo are... - dice esto último en susurro y entrando ala casa -

\- yo también me divertiré - dice... Kotegawa escondida en los arbustos mirando por la ventana a Mikan -

* * *

 _\- " no podía parar de gemir... el... el... el me estaba destrozando el ano con su gran pene...no podré caminar un buen rato... pero vale la pena... me volveré adicta a esto..." -_ eso es lo que Mikan escribía mientras, sin que ella se de cuenta, Kotegawa se colaba en la casa... -

* * *

\- ok, no fue tan difícil entrar, ahora tengo que encontrar a Mikan-san... - dice Kotegawa ya dentro de la casa - ok, donde esta el cuarto de Mikan-san? - Sube las escaleras -... esto es lo que creo que es? - abre la puerta del cuarto de Rito y entra - es el cuarto de MI Rito! Su almohada!, su cama!, su PC!, sus calcetines!, su ropa interior!, todo es suyo!... no puedo resistirme... no puedo! - se abalanza a la cama de Rito y comienza a masturbarse con el olor de su ropa interior - s-solo será u-un rato... ahh! no tardare mucho! -

 **3 horas despues**

 **-** ahhh... ahhh...ahhh... nu-nunca, ni siquiera con la almohada-Rito, había sentido tanto placer...ahhh... que hora es? - mira su reloj - estuve 3 horas con esto!? tengo apurarme! - se viste y sale del cuarto de Rito - ok, Rito y Lala aun no llegan, eso significa que tengo tiempo!, ahora, donde están Mikan-san? - abre una puerta... que curiosamente fue la puerta de cuarto de Mikan... - _ahí estas "amante del incesto"!... -_ saca de su bolsillo un cuchillo - _es el momento perfecto, nadie cerca, sin testigos, ella de espaldas...veamos que escribe... "Luego de eso mi amado Rito me abrió las piernas y mete su gran pene con fuerza... no podía parar de gemir... el... el... el me estaba destrozando el ano con su gran pene...no podré caminar un buen rato... pero vale la pena... me volveré adicta a esto..." ... -_ le clava el cuchillo a Mikan en su brazo para que deje de escribir y la lanza al suelo -

\- q-q-q-que esto!? - dice gritando de dolor en el suelo Mikan -

\- hola... cuñadita! -

\- K-K-Kotegawa-san!? Qu-qu-que estas haciendo!? - decía mientras se retorcía de dolor -

\- limpiando mi lista negra! he visto últimamente... que escribes sobre MI Rito! - le decía agachándose para mirarla -

\- u-u-un segundo, TU Rito!? -

\- lo que no entiendo es... porque?, tu antes no eras así... y derrepente te atrapo haciendo esto.. Que te paso Mikan-san? -

-... ahhh, l-l-la gente cambia Kotegawa-san... y yo no soy la excepción.. -

\- ... espero que veas las consecuencias de tu cambio - dice levantando el cuchillo para acabar con la vida de Mikan -

...

Mikan-san ya llegamos!

...

mierda...

...

\- tienes suerte querida, cuñadita... pero volveré - dice Kotegawa para luego saltar por la ventana y escapar -

\- ... Rito-san! Por favor sube! Ayuda! ... - grita Mikan en busca de ayuda - estoy sangrando!


	8. Un día en el hospital

**Hola! como están? espero que bien!, aquí Destroyer con un nuevo capitulo de este fic!**

 **Nadaoriginal : pobre? si, kawaii? si, morirá? no...**

 **Shion : Pues... podría pedirle a Rito que la ayude 7u7, con lo de Kotegawa y la cama de Rito probablemente Rito ni siquiera se dará cuenta... aunque puede que el olor la delate...**

 **\- adentrarme a la habitación de Rito para robarme su ropa interior o auto-complacerme frente a el mientras esta dormido? y-yo nu-nunca haría eso... bueno tal vez si, pero no lo ise!... hace una semana... - dice Mikan sonrojada y sudando -**

 **AaronVS3 : capitulo extraño y rompe lógica... no se si es un comentario bueno... o le esta diciendo sin lógica y extraño a mi fic?**

 **Evans : Creo que hasta las podrían usar en la guerra!, no creo que que el desinfectante o el fuego sean una solución para Lala... creo que hará lo primero!,**

* * *

Hace 45 minutos...

Rito y Lala acababan de llegar del instituto

\- Mikan-san ya llegamos! - dice Rito entrando ala casa - que raro... Mikan-san no contesta... ire a ver como esta -

\- o-oye Rito-san... te-tengo que decirte algo... - dice Lala tomándolo de la mano para que no se valla -

\- emm, si, que sucede? -

-...e-es sobre Kotegawa-san... -

\- que... tiene Kotegawa-san? -

\- ella... ella... -

\- ... Rito-san! Por favor sube! Ayuda! ... - grita Mikan en busca de ayuda - estoy sangrando!

Ahora...

-... _luego de encontrar a Mikan-san tirada en el suelo, con una herida grave en su brazo izquierdo, llamamos a la ambulancia...ahora Mikan-san esta en el hospital... algo le atravesó el brazo... ahora mismo estoy en la sala de espera del hospital y... espero que Mikan-san este bien... -_ pensaba Rito mientras miraba al suelo -

Luego de horas y horas de espera llega una enfermera a avisarles que podían pasar a ver a Mikan

 _\- que este bien, que este bien, que este bien! -_ piensa antes de entrar -

\- oh, hola onii-chan! como estas? - dice Mikan con su brazo izquierdo vendado y con una sonrisa kawaii -

\- ho-hola, bien, como te sientes? te duele? - pregunta Rito preocupado -

\- me siento bien... ya no... Duele tanto... hola Lala-san! -

-... ho-hola Mikan-san -

\- ahora... - dice Rito para luego sentarse en una silla -... como fue que esto te paso!? -

-... yo... m-me tropecé! -

-... y yo nací ayer, ya enserio, dime... que sucedió... -

\- e-enserio tropecé! y-y caí sobre mi velador y...y...y... - tartamudea nerviosa -

Entra la enfermera al cuarto

\- lo siento, la hora de visitas termino, deben irse -

 _-_ s-si, enseguida... adiós Mikan-san, volveremos mañana -

* * *

Al día siguiente

Se puede ver a Mikan sentada en la cama del hospital comiendo...

\- que es esto!? Esta delicioso! debería cocinarlo cuando vuelva a casa! -

\- pero el problema es que no volverás a casa... cuñadita... -

-... k-k-k-ko-ko-ko-ko-kote-kotegawa-san!? - dice casi gritando de miedo Mikan - por favor... vete... por favor.. no me hagas daño...por favor - con los ojos cristalizados -

\- tranquila querida!... - estaba Kotegawa cerrando la puerta, vestida de enfermera - ni si quiera lo sentirás! - con una sonrisa -

* * *

 **-** disculpe,cuando empezara la hora de visitas? - le pregunta Rito a una de las enfermeras en la sala de espera del hospital -

\- oh, ya puede pasar a visitar a su novia! - dice con una sonrisa la enfermera -

 **-** e-e-ella no es mi novia! Es mi hermana! -

\- oh, yo creía que la de pelo rosado era tu hermana! -

\- yo soy su novia! - dice Lala enfadada -

* * *

Se ve a Kotegawa tratando de asfixiar a Mikan con una almohada, alo cual Mikan no podía hacer mucho, ya que tenia su brazo vendado y herido,

\- espero que Haruna-san te haga una bienvenida hay arriba! - dice Kotegawa con sonrisa psicópata -

* * *

 **-** espero que esta despierta - dice Rito antes de abrir la puerta -

\- probablemente este comiendo - dice Lala -

Y al abrir la puerta...

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	9. La revelación

**Hola! aqui Destroyer!, con un nuevo capitulo de este fic!**

 **Nadaoriginal : tranquilo amigo, aun después de todo lo que esta pasando, Kotegawa tendrá un final feliz.**

 **Dante : me gustan los tacos :3,**

 **\- creo que tienes razón... te-tengo que decírselo antes de que alguien mas salga herido... -dice Lala decida -**

 **Evans :**

 **\- era uno de los cosplays que encontré en la casa de MI Rito, supongo que Lala-san lo había usado, me lleve porque no me resistí! tenia su semen en el! - dice Kotegawa - si, tal vez se sienta solo... pero no me importa! -**

 **-... creía que... que si le decía volvería por mi... al parecer lo haría no importa lo que haga... - dice Mikan -**

 **Shion :**

 **\- que se necesita para que este tranquila? olor a mi Rito...puedo estar días con eso... - dice Kotegawa -**

* * *

Y al abrir la puerta...

\- Kotegawa-san!?/Rito-san!? - dicen al unísono Rito y Kotegawa -

un silencio incomodo se torna en la sala, Kotegawa deja de tratar de asfixiar a Mikan y escapa saltando por la ventana

* * *

Se puede ver a Rito y a Lala discutiendo en su casa

\- tenemos que volver! quiero saber si ella esta bien! - le reclama Rito a Lala -

\- pero.. Pero... ha-hay algo que debo decirte! -

\- dímelo ahora, iré a ver a Mikan-san - dice Rito viendo la hora -

\- e-es sobre Kotegawa... ella... ella esta obsesionada contigo! -

-... que? -

\- ella, ella, ella, ella quiso violarte, ella mato a Haruna-san y, y, y y ella le iso eso a Mikan-san! -

\- espera, espera, espera... e-e-ella mato a Haruna-san!? -

\- e-e-eso creo... -

\- ... - se tira al sofá - no puedo creerlo... ti-ti-tienes que estar equivocada! n-no es posible! -

\- ... lo siento... es así... - dice sentándose a su lado -

\- pero, pero, pero!... porque!? - dice Rito sin entender -

\- ya te lo dije esta obsesionada contigo!... de-debemos hacer algo... -

-... si... pero...que!? cr-creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer... - dice Rito bajando la cabeza -

\- estas bromeando!? - se para y apunta ala puerta - Rito-san, hay una loca! Suelta hay afuera! y tu no quieres hacer nada!? Como puedes decir eso!? Tenemos que hacer algo! -

\- como que!? Tienes razón, ahí que hacer algo... pero que... que hacer contra una psicópata!? - grita Rito levantándose del sillón -

\- ... debemos ir con la policía - dice Lala -

\- ... no servirá de nada... no nos creerán, no tenemos pruebas... - dice Rito -

\- pero... y si las conseguimos?... -

\- como?,colándonos en su casa, sacando fotos de cosas que puedan incriminarla y llevarlas con la policía?, ja! dudo que seas tan tonta como para pensar algo asi... -

Lala solo lo mira con una gran sonrisa

\- hablas enserio? - pregunta Rito -

\- no tenemos nada que perder! -

\- la vida! -

\- esta obsesionada contigo, dudo que pueda matarte! -

-... pero y Mikan-san- Lala lo interrumpe -

\- Yami-san esta con ella no le pasara nada! -

\- ok, si Yami-san esta con ella esta a salvo... pero aun asi -

\- vamos! no seas princeso! -

\- _primero Nadaoriginal, ya ahora ella!? -_ QUE NO SOY PRINCESO! -

\- entonces vamos!, trae la cámara! -

* * *

 **Espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado, se que no es muy largo, espero que me perdonen, les quería avisar que es muy, muy probable que no suba capitulo hasta el viernes 11 de diciembre, porque tanto tiempo? los estudios me están consumiendo y no esto teniendo nada de tiempo para escribir, bueno, nos vemos en diciembre!**


	10. La casa de Kotegawa

**Hola! aquí Destroyer!, con un nuevo capitulo de este fic!**

 **Nadaoriginal: F.U.C.R.E.P XD, como no se me ocurrió!**

 **\- cual triste realidad? - pregunta Rito -**

 **Shion:**

 **\- Trío con mi almohada? gran idea! la anotare junto alas otras 20! - dice Kotegawa escribiendo en un cuaderno -**

 **Destroyer: a que te refieres con que la ortografía se me a descuidado D:**

 **Dante: Que Rito se baje los pantalones, se quite su ropa interior y la lance lo mas lejos que posible? me recuerda a Shimoneta to iu gainen ga sonzai shinai taikutsu na sekai XD**

 **Destroyer: ya escuchaste Mikan! a usar vaselina!**

 **\- no lo are! - dice escondiendo una botella de vaselina en su espalda -**

 **Evans : que fue lo que mas me gusto de este año?, escribir un one-shot, terminar un fic y empezar otro en menos de un año, yo diría que lo que mas me gusto fue... meterme un poco mas en el tema de escribir fic y algo que no me gusto... pos... yo diría que no me gusto que el estudio me molestara tanto para escribir, pero ahora que se termino (al menos por un tiempo) podré escribir mas tranquilo!, mis expectativas son : menos anime y mas estudio... al menos lo intentare... primera semana... ese sensual castigo tendrá mucho que ver con el "regalito" que les tengo para navidad... créanme les encantara...**

* * *

\- ok! es aquí! - dice Lala mirando de cerca la casa de Kotegawa -

\- shhh! no grites! Kotegawa podría estar cerca! - le susurra Rito

-ok, ok, pero ahora... como hacemos para entrar? -

\- cr-creo que primero deberíamos ver si esta dentro -

\- buena idea... entrare por la ventana y revisare -

\- no! Estas loca y que si esta en casa!?... tocare la puerta - se dirige ala puerta -

\- buuu! que aburrido!

* * *

 **-** es el momento... esta sola... Yami-san fue a comprar takiyakis y no hay médicos ala vista... - se dice para si misma Kotegawa tomando una jeringa con... esa mierda que te duerme - tengo que acabar con ella! - camina hacia el cuarto de Mikan y abre la puerta -

Kotegawa abre la puerta con la jeringa en la mano esperando ver a Mikan en su cama comiendo... pero no fue así... lo que se encontró fue a Mikan durmiendo y a Yami mirándola con su típica mirada...

\- que sucede Kotegawa-san? -

-... nada... -

\- que haces con esa jeringa? -

-... y-yo so-solo estaba... emmm... inyectándome mi dosis diaria de... cocaína (?) - _por favor que no sepa lo que es la cocaína, que no sepa lo que es la cocaína, que no sepa lo que es la cocaína -_

 _-_...oí que eso es malo para el cuerpo... -

\- es que... te-tengo una enfermedad y... e-esto me hace bien! - con una sonrisa fingida -

-... entonces no te molestaría inyectártelo... verdad? -

\- cl-claro que no! -

\- hazlo -

\- que!? ah-ahora!? -

\- si... ahora -

\- claro! -

* * *

\- ok, parece que no esta en casa... podemos entrar - dice Rito viendo que al tocar la puerta, nadie atendía -

\- ok, romperé la ventana! -

\- espera! no puedes hacer eso! creerán que estamos robando! -

\- entonces que hacemos? -

-... podría forzar abrir la ventana trasera, entrar y abrirte... pero esos tipos de allí, podrían vernos... -

\- mmm... tengo una idea, intenta abrir la ventana yo los distraeré con algo - se dirige asía un grupo de tres hombre que estaban hablando -

\- espera! Lala! - va detrás de ella y se detiene a unos metros para ver que era lo que haría - que va a hacer ahora esta mujer!? -

* * *

\- hola! soy Lala! - les dice con una gran sonrisa -

\- ehhh, hola (?), que es lo que quieres de nosotros? - le dice el del medio -

 _\- parece que puede hacerlo... iré a abrir la ventana -_ va asía la ventana pero se detiene en seco al escuchar... -

* * *

\- solo quería preguntarles algo... - dice Lala y pone mirada "pervertida" -... quieren tener sexo? -

 _\- pero que esta haciendo esta mujer!?-_ toma a Lala de la mano y se la lleva - que fue eso!? -

\- te dije que los distraería! -

\- pero no creía que harías algo tan... sexual! -

\- creías que enserio tendríamos sexo?, solo los llevaría a un callejón y los noquearía! -

-... ve y encárgate... -

* * *

...

se ve a Mikan durmiendo, a Kotegawa inconsciente en el suelo y a Yami mirándola confundida...

\- creo que debería despertarla... o tal vez no... -

...

* * *

Ahora se ve a un grupo de 3 hombres inconscientes en un callejón y a Lala y Rito tratando de abrir la ventana

\- ahhh, cerrada!... y ahora que hacemos? - dice Rito -

-... tengo una idea... - dice Lala y luego toma a Rito por sus hombros y lo lanzo por la ventana rompiéndola y luego entrando ella por ahí... - listo! -

\- po-porque hiciste eso!? - le pregunta Rito enfadado en el suelo -

\- querías entrar por la ventana, no? pues ya entraste! - con una sonrisa inocente -

\- podría haberme herido! - mientras se levanta -

\- pero no lo hiciste! -

\- ahhh, no importa debemos encontrar algo que mostrar ala policía... no creo que sea fácil... -

* * *

\- no puedo creer que falle! era aprueba de fallas! ya no podré hacerlo con Yami-san ahí... tendré que esperar a la noche... -dice Kotegawa mientras iba camino a su casa -

* * *

\- no encuentro nada aun Rito-san! -

\- sigue buscando! debe de haber algo por aqui - revisa un libro que dice " mi querida lista negra" - cr-creo que encontre algo -

se escucha la puerta abrirse...

\- creo que deberia descansar... - se escucha en la sala -

\- escondete! - susurra Lala metiendose en el armario -

\- ehhh... baja la cama! - se esconde bajo la cama -

\- ... que fue eso? - dice Kotegawa -


	11. Como salimos de aquí?

**Hola! aquí Destroyer!, con un nuevo capitulo de este fic!**

 **Espero que esta navidad y año nuevo la hallan pasado muy bien y… bueno, ya estamos a 2016!**

 **Nadaoriginal:**

 **-Yui volverá a ser la de antes tarde o temprano -**

 **Dante:**

 **\- mi almohada de Rito siempre la guardo bajo la cama cuando salgo de casa! - dice Kotegawa con una sonrisa -**

 **Evans:**

 **\- técnicamente ise un especial de año nuevo, y respecto a eso estoy pensando en hacer un segundo capitulo –**

 **Shion:**

 **\- vamos! Tampoco he hecho tantas locuras… bueno, si, pero… - dice Lala enfadada –**

 **\- no quiero que me violen! Solo Lala puede violarme! –**

 **Destroyer: todas esas cositas eróticas que pusiste ahí me servirán en el futuro 7u7, sobre lo de los fics de Shimoneta** **to iu gainen ga sonzai shinai taikutsu na sekai, yo tambien me preguntaba lo mismo :P lo de hacer esos fics AU no es mala idea, ambos animes me gustaron después de todo :)**

 **\- no estoy segura… era lo que tenia en su bolsillo la enfermera que mate – dice Kotegawa -**

* * *

 **-** _ok Rito todo estará bien, no saldrá nada mal, ni te descubrirán_ \- piensa Rito para calmarse así mismo - _Lala esta en el armario y yo estoy bajo la cama... no hay manera de que me encuentre, porque miraría bajo de su cama!?_ \- se voltea y ve una almohada con una funda de el mismo - _esta jodidamente loca! -_

* * *

\- juraría haber escuchado algo... debió ser mi imaginación - cierra las cortinas - hora de jugar un rato con mi querido almohada-Rito-san - mete la mano debajo de la cama buscándola -

Rito, al ver que Kotegawa metía su mano bajo la cama, tomo la almohada y la puso enfrente de el para que Kotegawa la tomara

\- aquí estas! - saca la almohada -

Luego de sacar la almohada se sube ala cama y comienza a... hacer ya saben que... y bueno Lala aprovecho el momento para grabar con su cámara desde el armario

 _\- esto servirá de mucho! -_ piensa Lala mientras grababa _-_

* * *

Lala había dejado de grabar, Yui había dejado de... hacer "eso" con su almohada y se durmió... y Rito se preguntaba " porque me pasa esto ami!? "

 _\- es el momento perfecto, podemos salir mientras esta dormida y ya tengo las pruebas que necesito... -_ piensa Lala mientras trataba de salir del armario sin hacer ruido - bien, Rito-san, ya puedes salir! - dice en susurro luego de salir del armario **(eso sonó mal._.)** -

\- lo grabaste? - le pregunta mientras salio de debajo de la cama -

\- si, hay que irnos antes de que despierte -

\- espera, tal vez podríamos conseguir algo más, si buscamos -

\- pero ya tenemos lo necesario -

\- no lo se... solo ayúdame a buscar algo mas... no lo se tal ves en su PC - enciende el PC - tal ves alguna foto mía o... -

Al encender el PC lo primero que apareció fue un programa abierto llamado " Hidden Camera "

\- ese es el cuarto de Mikan-san? - pregunta Lala -

\- eso parece... mmm, no tiene sonido... - retrocede la grabación -

Aparece en la pantalla Mikan en el PC, luego entra Yui y le apuñala el brazo, la tira al suelo y comienza a hablarle, luego sube su brazo para apuñalarla.. Pero sin razón aparente Kotegawa salta por la ventana

\- esto es...cuando ataco a Mikan-san, esto es lo que necesitamos -

\- hay un pendrive conectado al PC paso la grabación y nos lo llevamos -

\- ok... ya esta - desconecta el pendrive y lo guarda en su bolsillo -

De repente, asustándolos, una alarma suena

\- que es eso!? -

\- no lo se... e-escóndete! - vuelven a sus escondites -

\- ahhh, ok! es hora de comer! - dice Kotegawa, luego se levanta y va ala cocina -

\- _quien demonios come a esta hora!?_ \- Se pregunta Rito bajo la cama - _joder! hay demasiado polvo aquí abajo_..- Estornuda - _Joder! Que no lo haya escuchado! que no lo hayan escuchado! -_

 _-_ que fue eso? -

 _\- mierda! -_

Kotegawa va a su cuarto a buscar la fuente del sonido

\- mmm, tal ves fue afuera... - se asoma en la ventana -

\- _mierda, va a descubrir a Rito-san!_ \- piensa Lala -

Rito se asoma para ver a Lala la cual había semiabierto el closet para verlo

\- que hago!? Va a descubrirme! - dice Rito susurrando lo más bajo posible -

-... y-yo la distraeré! cuando lo haga... tu corre! - también susurrando -

\- que!? No! No te dejare aquí sola! Con ella! -

\- ...o tal ves fue la cámara de la habitación de Mikan-san? - dice Kotegawa volviendo al cuarto, haciendo que Rito y Lala volvieran a sus escondites - revisare las cámaras - revisa la PC y las cámaras -

Lala toma un zapato del armario y lo lanza ala lejos para llamar la atención de Kotegawa

\- que fue eso! - va a donde cayó el zapato -

\- ahora Rito-san! Corre! - grita Lala -

\- Rito-san!? Donde!? - se exalta Kotegawa -

Rito salio rápidamente de su escondite y salto por la ventana... obviamente la caída le dolió.. Pero aun así no dejo de correr!

\- Lala-san!? Que haces ahí!? Que fue lo que viste!?

\- ehh! y-yo... yo no... -

\- y que haces con esa cámara!? Un segundo... me estuviste grabando!? -

 _\- estoy muy jodida! -_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llega el capi de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, que hayan pasado muy bien este año nuevo y quería avisar que ya no podré seguir subiendo capítulos los viernes... lamentablemente los capítulos los subiré en cualquier momento y aunque no puedo asegurarlo, tendrán al menos un capitulo ala semana... como mínimo. Y bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirles, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en próxima semana!**


	12. El acuerdo

**Hola! Aquí Destroyer! En un nuevo capitulo de este fic!**

 **Nadaoriginal:**

 **-creo que puedo salvarme sola... aunque un poquito de ayuda no me vendría nada mal – dice Lala -**

 **\- descuartizar? Eso es lo ultimo que pienso hacer... primero le haría muchas, MUCHAS... cosas mas – dice Kotegawa con una sonrisa diabólica -**

 **Dante:**

 **\- Lamentablemente no tengo nada de eso en este momento... tendré arreglarme a golpes contra... cuchillo... - dice Lala -**

 **\- ir por mi ropa interior? Claro! Solo espera a que llegue corriendo ami casa busque un bóxer con olor a mi, vuelva corriendo a casa de Kotegawa y la atraiga con mi ropa interior... creo que Lala ya estaría muerta en ese entonces... -**

 **Shion:**

 **\- diablos! Olvide buscar esa cosa! Aunque aun tenemos la grabación de cuando ataco a Mikan... creo que eso servirá.. - dice Lala - compartir a Rito!? Jamas! no lo haría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello! Ella no se lo merece! -**

 **Evans:**

 **\- pero que buena idea! Como es que no se me ocurrió!? Era tan obvio! Grabarme mientras tengo sexo con Rito, que idea tan original! -**

* * *

Lala estaba en un apuro muy grande, Kotegawa la había descubierto husmeando en su casa y en ese momento tenia que encontrar el modo de escapar o algo muy malo puede pasar

\- e-esto... n-no es lo que parece! - excusa Lala -

\- que no es lo que parece!? A mi me parece que me grabaste mientras... hacia eso! -

\- ehhh, entonces si es lo que parece – toma una chaqueta del armario y se la lanza en la cara y aprovecha para escapar ala cocina y esconderse tras el horno -

\- vuelve aquí! - no puedo dejarla escapar con ese vídeo... debo **matarla**... no... aun no... solo debo atraparla y amordazarla a una silla – se dirige hacia la cocina – tiene que estar por aquí... - toma un cuchillo – Lala! Sal de donde sea que estés! Por que no... hablemos de esto como personas civilizadas! - dice cantando -

\- _ella no es una persona civilizada! tengo que hacer algo! No tardara en descubrirme... al menos Rito-san esta a salvo -_

\- aquí estas! - dice Kotegawa sorprendiéndola, luego la toma del cuello y la levanta – escucha Lala-san, no quiero matarte... eso haría que Rito-san me odie... solo quiero la cámara y podrás irte pacíficamente -

Lala le extiende la mano con la cámara para que la tome

\- e... e-eres un monstruo! - dice Lala mientras respiraba agitadamente en el suelo, ya que Kotegawa le impedía respirar -

\- lo se... ahora vete de mi casa antes de que te corte un dedo – le dice con una mirada amenazante -

Lala se dirige ala puerta con una sonrisa triunfante... y se dirige rápidamente a su casa...

* * *

Se puede ver a Rito sentado junto ala puerta de su casa en la noche, esperando a que Lala llegase

\- _JODER! no puedo dejar de pensar en ella! Estará bien!? Le habrá pasado algo!? Kotegawa la habrá... no... eso es imposible... hablamos de Lala-san, por dios! ella con simplemente darle un golpe la noquearía... pero... aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme! -_ pensaba Rito sentado en la puerta de su casa esperando a Lala... -

\- Rito-san! - grita Lala desde lejos mientras corría hacia el – lo... logre escapar... pero – fue interrumpida, por que Rito la abraso fuertemente – e-estas bien? -

\- no vuelvas a hacer eso... creí que... te había pasado algo... -

\- vamos! No me suceder nunca nada! No te preocupes!... cierra los ojos... te dar un pequeño

regalo por... preocuparte por mi -

\- mmm... ok – cierra los ojos, aunque sospechando un poco – _probablemente sera un beso... preparare mis labios... -_ prepara sus labios para besar -

Se escucha el sonido de un cierre...

 _\- que fue eso? -_ se pregunta Rito – un segundo... esta!? - abre los ojos y descubre a Lala haciéndole una mamada – Lala-san! para! estamos en la calle! -

\- y? Es de noche nadie nos vera -

\- creí que me darías un beso o algo así! -

\- un beso? Técnicamente te estoy dando un beso! -

-... no tienes remedio... -

\- te estas corriendo mucho! -

* * *

\- por un segundo creí que se escaparía con el vídeo! - se ríe fuertemente – aunque bueno, admito que lograron atraparme... hora de ver como va el cuarto de Mikan-san – enciende su PC -... eh? -

Apenas encendió el PC, apareció un mensaje que decía " transferencia completada"

\- pero que es esto?... se completo la transferencia del archivo... mierda! - sale de su casa y va corriendo rápidamente hacia casa de Rito – _tengo que llegar rápido! Podrían darle eso ala policía... debo detenerlos! -_

* * *

Apenas entraron ala casa, Lala fue a comprobar que el vídeo fuera el correcto y Rito... Rito la miraba...

\- mmm... si, es la correcta! Solo tenemos que entregársela ala policía... mañana... - dice Lala guardando el pendrive en su bolso -

\- que!? Mañana!? Porque!? Porque mañana!? - se exalta Rito -

\- ahora mismo no hay tiempo... son casi las 2:40 am... iremos mañana... - se dirige a su cuarto -

\- pero!? - deja de hablar debido a que alguien toca la puerta - quien sera a esta hora? - va hacia la puerta y la abre... encontr疣dose con una peque sorpresa... -K-K-Ko-Kotegawa-san!? -

\- hola! - dice Kotegawa con una pequeña sonrisa muy kawaii – puedo pasar? -

Rito al ver quien era se sobresalto y cerro fuertemente la puerta, lo cual llama la atención de Lala

\- que sucede? Quien era? - le pregunta Lala confundida -

\- e-e-es K-Ko-Kotegawa-san! -

\- que!? Que es lo que quiere!? -

\- tan solo quiero hablar - dice Kotegawa entrando por la ventana -

\- ha-hablar? Hablar sobre que!? -

\- se que Lala-san tiene algo importante para mi.. quiero que me lo devuelvas -

\- que!? No! no te lo daremos! - dice rápidamente Rito -

\- ok, ok... ahhh, no me lo des... - dice tratando de estar lo mas tranquila posible - ha-hagamos un trato...ustedes pueden quedarse con la grabaci ... pero con una condici ... no se lo mostraran a NADIE... mucho menos ala policia -

\- y porque lo haríamos!? - pregunta Lala -

-... si lo hacen los dejare en paz... -

\- aceptamos! - gritan Rito y Lala al unisono -

\- genial! - dice emocionada – me agrada se sepan razonar y sepan que eso es lo mejor!- se dirige ala puerta -

 _\- esto es perfecto! apenas salga el sol le entregaremos el pendiente con la grabación del ataque de Kotegawa-san a Mikan-san ala policía! -_

 _\- esto es perfecto! Lala-san y yo podremos estar juntos sin que Kotegawa-san nos moleste, ella no ira ala cárcel y podremos seguir siendo amigos! -_

Antes de llegar ala puerta, Kotegawa se frena y los mira

-... pero si me entero que alguien vio esa grabación... alguien muy cercano a ti, Rito-san, podría quedar herido... muy, muy herido... - dice esto ultimo mirando a Lala -... adiós! - dicho esto ultimo se fue directo a su casa -

-... mañana se lo llevaremos a la policía – dice Lala y se va camino a su habitación -

\- espera! Que!? - la sigue – como que se lo llevaremos ala policía!? Creí que... - Lala lo interrumpe -

\- Rito-san, no podemos dejar a esa loca suelta! -

\- pe-pero ella dijo que si lo hacíamos... - Lala lo interrumpe una ves mas -

\- si le enviamos esto ala policía, ella ira ala cárcel... allí no podrá hacerle daño a nadie... -

\- pe-pero... creí que era nuestra amiga... -

-... si fuera nuestra amiga no habría matado a Haruna-san ni habria intentado matar a Mikan-san... hay que hacer algo... -

-...ti-tienes razón... iremos mañana a primera hora... -

 **48 horas después...**

Se puede ver a Kotegawa tranquilamente cocinando... un pastel con la cara de Rito?... en fin, estaba muy tranquila sin nada ni nadie la molestara... ella tenia en mente cumplir lo que le había prometido a Lala y "su" Rito... hasta que su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por alguien que toco la puerta...

\- mmm, quien podrá ser? - se dirige ala puerta – tal ves es Rito-san y quiere declararme su amor!... tal ves no... - abre la puerta y se encuentra con 2 oficiales de policía -

\- buenas tardes, buscamos a Yui Kotegawa – dice el primero -

\- mmm, si, yo soy Yui Kotegawa que se les ofrece? - les dice con una sonrisa -

\- esta bajo arresto, por el asesinato de Haruna Sairenji y el intento de homicidio de Yuuki Mikan -

* * *

 **Eso a sido todo por hoy, espero que el capitulo de esta semana les haya gustado, me entristece decir que... prácticamente, nos estamos acercando a lo que seria el final... pero no se preocupen! Aprovechare para decirles que sacare otro one-shot unos días después de que este termine y creo que les gustara el tema del que se trata y sin mas que decir, por ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	13. Podrías perdonarme?

**Hola! Aquí Destroyer! En un nuevo capitulo de este fic!**

 **Nadaoriginal:**

 **\- saldré mas rápido de lo que crees… - dice Kotegawa con una sonrisa – y cuando lo haga, Lala va a ver que es lo que pasa cuando le rompes una promesa a una yandere! -**

 **Shion: un cuarteto con Yami, Mikan y Yui?... que coincidencia... se parece al fic que yoUPS! Spoilers!**

 **\- yo no soy posesiba! solo cuido lo que es mio... - dice Lala -**

 **Evans: respecto a ese one-shot, como ya dije lo subire dias despues que este fic termine... trata sobre una pareja que, aunque no es mi favorita, tratare de hacerlo lo mas largo posible...**

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en la casa de Rito, habían pasado 2 semanas desde que habían denunciado a Kotegawa ala policía, Mikan había vuelto a casa y Lala y Rito habían fortalecido mas su relación, luego de unos minutos de que sonara la alarma, Rito despertó y intento despertar a Lala, la cual dormía plácidamente sobre el…desnuda….

\- vamos Lala-san, despierta tenemos que ir al instituto - dice Rito con una sonrisa pervertida mientras el tocaba un pecho -

\- mmm… solo… 5 minutos más… - dice entre bostesos –

\- vamos! Sabes lo que pasara si no te levantas… si no te levantas te haré cosas muy pervertidas – mete sus dedos en su intimidad –

\- mmm, solo... has lo que quieras... -

\- como digas... - comienza a masturbar a Lala con sus dedos – aun no te levantaras?

\- mmm... - "dice" Lala mientras intentaba contener sus gemidos – _si sigue haciendo eso voy a correrme_! _Hace mucho que no lo hacemos! -_

 _-_ vamos Lala-san, tienes que levantarte! - _es obvio que le est_ a _gustando, tiene una sonrisa en su cara! -_

Luego de estar un rato masturbando a Lala, ella se corrió en en su mano...

\- ok... ahhh, tu ganas me levantare ahora – dice Lala dispuesta a levantarse de una ves -

\- Lala-san... - la mira fijamente a los ojos – quiero hacerlo... -

-... pe-pero... e-el instituto -

En ese momento Rito la besa para que ya no piense en eso...

 _\- joder! Hace cuanto tiempo que no lo hacemos!? Tengo que hacerlo ahora -_

Luego de estar besando y tocándose, Lala rompió el beso para hablar...

-mmm, esta bien... podemos hacerlo... pero rápido! - dice para luego bajar los pantalones de Rito – ya estas duro!? Rito-san! -

Rito hace una risa nerviosa

\- ok, ahora por favor... - hace una mirada súper sexy – hasmelo hasta que no pueda caminar! -

* * *

Se puede ver a Mikan haciendo el desayuno con un yeso en uno de sus brazos y a Lala bajando las escaleras con dificultad junto a Rito, el cual tenia una sonrisa de satisfacion

\- porque caminas asi? Estas bien Lala-san? - le pregunta Mikan -

\- si, e-estoy bien... e-es solo que me duele un poco... -

\- por que? Te has golpeado con algo? -

\- no... exactamente – dice con un leve sonrojo -

\- emm, ok, sientense el desayuno ya casi esta listo! -

Luego de que Rito ayudara a Lala a sentarse el se sento y encendio el televisor...

\- veamos que hay en las noticias... - sintonisa el canal de las noticias -

 _\- estamos en la entrada de la carcel de la ciudad sainan, donde recientemente ha abido una fuga...el recluso ala fuga escapo por medio de matar a 8 policias y escapar... cuando los demas guardias se habian dado cuenta ya era muy tarde...oficial, puedo darnos informacion sobre el recluso que esta ala fuga? -_

 _\- por supuesto, su nombre es Yui Kotegawa y fue arrestada por asesinato e intento de homidicio... -_ dice mostrando una foto de Kotegawa con ropa de la carcel -

En ese mismo instante se escucha el sonido de algo rompiendose, fue el plato con comida que Mikan le llevaba a Rito...

-... _si se le ve en la calle o en cualquier lugar, se recomienda mantenerse alejado y llamar lo mas rapido posible ala policia, es altamente manipuladora, peligrosa y esta muy loca..."_

En ese instante Rito apago el televisor y miro a Lala

\- en la carcel no podra hacerle daño a nadie, eh? - dice con ironia – pues ya no esta en la carcel y probablemente venga por ti! - dice con enojo -

En ese momento un silencion incomodo se torno en la cocina... -

-... v-voy a ponerle cerradura alas ventanas y puertas de mi cuarto... - dice Mikan y sube las escaleras rumbo a su habitacion -

-... bien, y ahora que se supone que hagamos? - dice Rito -

-... no lo se... pero lo que si se es que... debemos tener mucho cuidado... -

Pero lo que ellos no sabian... era que Yui los obserbaba desde lejos... con una mirada enojada... planeando su venganza...

* * *

Estaban en el instituto, Lala hablando con Run, la cual le preguntaba sobre el estado de Mikan, y Rito no dejaba de ver el asiento donde se sentaba Haruna...

\- _aun no puedo creer... que ya no voy a verla nunca mas...joder, ni si quiera pude decirle que sentía algo por ella... como fue que Yui pudo hacerlo... no puedo ni siquiera pensarlo... -_ pensaba mientras algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos – _y pensar... que lo mismo pudo haberle pasado a Mikan-san... ahhh, y ahora probablemente ira por Lala-san... tengo que hacerme cargo de esto... Sairenji murió por mi culpa y tengo que hacerme cargo de Kotegawa-san... tengo que pararla de alguna forma... -_

En ese instante suena la campana de salida, y Rito comienza a guardar sus cosas, pero Lala se le acerca para hablarle

\- o-oye Rito-san, te molestaría ir solo a casa... es que debo acompañar a Run al centro comercial -

\- claro! Pero tienes que prometerme que tendrás mucho cuidado... Yui esta hay fuera... -

\- tranquilo... estaré bien – luego de esto lo besa en la mejilla y se va con Run -

* * *

Se puede ver a Rito caminando solo a su casa

\- mmm, esta anocheciendo... sera mejor que me de prisa... -

En ese mismo instante, Rito siente algo filoso en su espalda amenazando con atravesarlo y matarlo

\- Hola... Rito-san... - dice una vos detrás de el -

\- Y-Yu...Yui!? -

\- hace tiempo que no nos vemos!... camina... - le dice para que siga caminando -

\- qu-que vas a hacerme!? Vas a violarme!? Vas a matarme!? Va-vas a violarme y luego matarme!? -

 _\- … no es mala idea... -_ quiero hablar... estoy segura de que sabes que... te amo... ya casi no me quedan ideas para que tu sientas lo mismo... así que... - toma a Rito de los hombros, lo voltea y pone ojos kawaii – que debo hacer para ganar tu corazón? -

Rito la mira seriamente...

\- Yui... mataste a Haruna... intentaste matar a Mikan-san... y acabas de amenazarme con un cuchillo... -

Tras escuchar eso Kotegawa agacha la cabeza...

-... pero aun así te daré una segunda oportunidad... -

Kotegawa al escuchar esto, subió rápidamente la cabeza y miro a Rito con sorpresa

\- e-encerio!? -

-... si... como un gran hombre dijo... todos necesitan una segunda oportunidad incluso si es una loca obsesionada... -

En ese momento Kotegawa se lanzo contra Rito para abrasarlo

\- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! -

Ante eso Rito solo se rio

\- _**que fue eso!? Se supone que lo secuestrarias y violarías!**_ \- dice una voz extraña en el subconsciente de Yui – _tu, tu tienes la culpa de esto! tu me dijiste que haría que Rito me amara si eliminaba ala competencia! no voy a obedecerte nunca mas!_ \- piensa enojada – _**que!? Pe-pero tienes que hacerme caso! y-yo soy... ni siquiera se lo que soy... pe-pero debes obecerme!**_ \- _olvídalo... desde ahora te ignorare y nunca mas te hablare..._ -

\- mmm, po-podrias dejar de abrazarme... por favor? - dice Rito -

Kotegawa se separa de el

\- l-lo siento... -

\- ok... entonces... a-adiós! - dice Rito, y se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse -

\- e-espera! - toma su mano y lo detiene – e-es que... la policía me busca y... no puedo ir al instituto o a mi casa... po-podria quedarme contigo un par de días! A-al menos hasta que la policía deje de buscarme... -

\- Lala-san y Mikan-san no dejarían que te quedaras... pero yo te mantendré escondida – dice esto ultimo con una sonrisa -

Al oír esto Yui le sonrió...

* * *

Ya casi era de noche y Rito caminaba hacia su casa con la compania de Kotegawa , la cual se tapaba la cara con una gorra y lentes para no ser reconocida... cuando derrepente sale de un callejón un hombre vestido con capucha y un arma, con ella apunta a Rito...

\- dame todo lo que tengas! - dice con furia -

\- qu-que!? E-espera! y-yo – dice Rito pero es interrumpido por el asaltante -

\- deja de tartamudear o te pego plomo entre las cejas! ahora dame todo lo que tengas! -

\- e-escuchar amigo, n-no tengo nada en este momento! L-lo juro! -

\- tal ves tu no... - mira a Kotegawa -... pero tal ves tu novia si... - le toca un pecho – podría divertirme mucho contigo! -

En ese momento Yui estaba apunto de apuñarlo... pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Rito se posiciono en frente de ella...

\- si vas hacerle algo a ella primero debes pasar por encima de mi! - dice Rito furioso -

\- como quieras – dice el asaltante y dispara -

Rito cerro sus ojos... esperando que llegara la bala y lo acabara... el impacto nunca llego... al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a Yui frente a el, con una mano apuñalo el corazón del asaltante y lo mato al instante... y la otra mano en su estomago tapando una herida... en ese momento Yui se desplomo en el suelo y Rito se agacho rapidamente para tratar de ayudarla...

\- No!joder, joder, joder! por dios! Yu-Yui! Mírame! Mírame!... - toma su cara haciendo que ella lo mire – estarás bien... lla-llamare ala ambulancia! solo tienes que aguantar un poco! por favor! no me abandones! - marca ala policial desde su teléfono -

* * *

 **Linda forma de terminar, eh? Quería dejar un poco de suspenso para el final... creo que lo hice...**

 **¿Lograra Rito salvar a Yui?**

 **¿La ambulancia llegara a tiempo?**

 **¿Que es esa voz en el subconsciente de Yui?**

 **¿Que compraron Lala y Run en el centro comercial!? Necesito saberlo!**

 **ok, Espero que el capitulo de esta semana les haya gustado, déjenme en sus reviews si les gustaría que Yui muriese... okno, ya tengo algo planeado para ella :P, Nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	14. Me puedo quedar?

**Hola! Aquí Destroyer! En un nuevo capitulo de este fic!**

 **Nadaoriginal: Kotegawa esta en un mejor lugar... Y si le dispararon, adonde mas crees que ira?**

 **Evans: tienes razón, deberían perdonarla... luego de tener sexo desenfrenado con Rito, verdad?**

 **Lala- no! Nunca la perdonare!... tal ves si ase realidad mi fantasía mas oscura... -**

 **Rito- de que se trata?**

 **Lala-... mientras estaba en Internet vi un dildo doble a la venta, a un precio razonable...**

 **Rito- me voy... -**

* * *

…Habían pasado ya 5 días desde el "incidente" en el que le dispararon a Yui...la policía dejo de buscarla hace unos días... voy a verla todos los días desde entonces... es que... me sentía tan culpable de lo que había pasado, que no podía evitar ir a llevarle flores todos los días... me quedaba mucho tiempo mirando... y luego me iba... quería evitar llorar... trate de que Mikan-san y Lala-san no se enterasen... no estoy seguro de como reaccionarían... hoy iré de nuevo, con la excusa de que voy a ver a Saruyama... pero debo hacer algo antes...

* * *

Se ve a Rito con un ramo de flores en su mano... caminando en el cementerio hacia una tumba en especifico... luego deja el ramo de flores junto a ella y comienza a llorar... en la tumba se podía leer... _Aquí descansa: Haruna Sairenji, amada y querida por todos..._...

* * *

Rito iba camino al hospital para saber el estado de Yui... luego de que llegase entro a ala sala donde ella dormía...

 _-...aun no puedo creer que esto halla pasado... todo fue... tan rápido... ahhh, solo espero que mejore... -_ piensa Rito -

luego acaricia suavemente el rostro de Kotegawa haciendo, accidentalmente, que esta despertase...

\- Rito-san?... -

Al oír eso Rito inmediatamente alejo su mano, asombrado

\- de-despertaste! - dice feliz -

\- si, si, si, tu solo sigue acariciándome! -

ante eso Rito solo rio

\- qu-que fue lo que paso... solo recuerdo que... iba contigo por la calle y... m-me dispararon... -

Luego de que Rito le explicase que fue lo que había pasado, Kotegawa intento levantarse e irse a su casa...

\- a donde vas!? - le dice Rito exaltado -

\- a mi... casa - dice con dificultad -

\- no, no, no, no, no, tu no iras a ninguna parte... - la toma de la mano y la acuesta nuevamente en su camilla - …tu necesitas descansar... ademas, necesito hablar contigo... -

\- pero... pero yo... ahhh, esta bien! de que quieres hablar?... -

\- ok... quería saber... si finalmente nos dejaras en paz... a mi y a Lala-san... entiendo tu... atracción hacia mi, pero... no puedes matar... para intentar hacer que me enamore de ti... - dice Rito con nerviosismo -

-... si... te amo, pero si tu no me amas...entendí que no puedo obligarte a hacerlo... pe-pero aun podemos ser amigos... verdad? -

\- claro!... mientras no intentes matar a nadie, claro... -

\- jajaja, tranquilo... no pasara nada... - _o al menos el no me hará intentar hacerlo, ahora que lo pienso, ya no lo escucho... sera que... -_ _ **hola...**_ _\- … nunca morirás!? Estarás molestándome toda mi puta vida!? -_ _ **oye! Oye! Tranquila! Si quisiera irme ya lo habria echo, soy parte de ti... lamentablemente...**_ _\- osea que, morirás solo si yo muero verdad? -_ _ **pues a ti que te parece!? Joder, elije a la niña de grandes oppais decían, sera excitante decían... malditos idiotas, por que no eleji ala rubia!?... oh, cierto... era muy plana :P**_ _-_

\- ok... entonces... t-te quedaras en mi casa, o... - es interrumpido por Yui -

\- solo lo haré si tu me dejas... -

* * *

Rito y Yui intentaban entrar muy silenciosamente ala la casa de Rito, debido a que era de noche y no querían ser descubiertos...

-... el único lugar donde se me ocurre que puedes estar, es el cuarto de Lala-san, ella ahora duermen conmigo así que no lo usa... - dice Rito subiendo las escaleras -

-... oh, que tal si yo duermo contigo y Lala-san duerme en su cuarto?... -

Rito solo ignoro eso... y por una mágica y extraña razón, resbalo con uno de los escalones y... bueno, cayo sobre Yui... en la pose del 69...

\- _**por favor, dime que no te pusiste las de rayas azules...**_ _\- n-no, m-me puse las de corazones!... la tiene muy grande... -_ _ **como puedes pensar eso en este momento!?**_ _\- como se supone que no piense en eso!? Tengo su entrepierna en toda mi cara! -_ piensa sin dejar de mirar la entrepierna de Rito... -

Mientras Kotegawa no quería podía dejar de mirar la entrepierna de Rito y Rito... el no sabia ni como reaccionar

\- que fue eso? - se escucha desde el piso de arriba -

Oír eso iso que Rito reaccionara y se quitara a Kotegawa de encima

\- Mierda, Lala-san se despertó!, tenemos que escondernos!... - dice Rito llevándose a Yui a la cocina -

\- y donde se supone que nos escondamos!? - pregunta Kotegawa -

* * *

Se ve a Lala bajando las escaleras en busca de la fuente del sonido

\- abra sido Rito? Se esta tardando demasiado... - dice Lala buscando en la cocina -... parece que nada se cayo... tal ves en el baño... - se dirige al baño e intenta abrir la puerta – que? Esta cerrada... ho-hola!? Ha-hay alguien hay!? -

* * *

\- s-si! So-soy yo, l-lo siento si ise mucho ruido! - dice Rito del otro lado de la puerta -

Dentro del baño se podía ver a Rito sentado en la tapa del váter y a Kotegawa bloqueando la puerta...

* * *

\- emm, no, no importa, es solo que creí que algo se había roto, a-adiós! - se dispone a irse -

derrepente del otro lado de la puerta se escucha un estornudo

\- qu-que fue eso? - pregunta Lala -

Rito mira acusadoramente a Yui

\- ehh.. fu-fui yo! - dice Rito -

\- pero sonó a vos de mujer... - dice Lala -

\- pues perdóname por ser tan afeminado! - _fue lo primero que se me vino ala mente! -_

\- mmm... Rito-san, voy a entrar – intenta entrar pero la puerta tenia llave -

Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta...

Kotegawa intentaba pasar por encima de Rito para alcanzar una pequeña ventana...

\- oye! Que haces!? - dice Rito en susurro para no ser escuchado por Lala -

\- intento escapar! Va a descubrirnos! - dice Yui también en susurro -

En ese momento Kotegawa resbala y cae sobre Rito... al mismo tiempo que Lala abría la puerta de una patada...

 **\- linea -**

Se puede ver a Lala maldiciendo y gritándole a Rito mientras en la cocina estaba Mikan cocinando muy (MUY) nerviosa debido a que Kotegawa estaba sentada junto a ella

\- que cocinas? - le pregunta Yui a Mikan amablemente -

Al oír eso Mikan solo se sobresalto y siguió cocinando temerosamente y si haberle contestado

\- _por-por que actúa así...es como si me tuviera miedo...tal vez sea por la ves que... bueno, la envié al hospital... si tal ves sea por eso... -_ _ **no, no creo que sea eso –**_ _y entonces por que? -_ _ **no lo se... tal ves tienes un enorme grano en la cara o algo así :P**_ _-_

Rito y Lala bajan las escaleras, Lala con mirada seria y Rito con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- y entonces... podre quedarme un tiempo? - pregunta Yui poniéndose de pie -

\- emmm, no... no exactamente... Lala-san y yo acordamos que podía quedarte... pero... -

* * *

Se puede ver a Kotegawa encerrada en el cuarto de Lala, mientras que la puertas tenia todo tipo de cerraduras

\- oh, vamos! esto realmente en necesario!? - grita Kotegawa -

En ese momento Lala le lanza algo por un pequeño agujero de por debajo de la puerta... era un plato con tarta de chocolate, con una nota que decía " _si, esto realmente es necesario_ "

\- …. - toma el plato y se sienta el la cama – _**mira el lado bueno, al menos tienes algo para comer, verdad?**_ _-_

Kotegawa lanza el plato contra la pared, haciendo que el plato se rompiese

- _ **... mira el lado bueno, te divertirás mucho juntando todos los trozos de plato que hay por el cuarto... -**_

* * *

 **Y así es como termina el capi de hoy, tengo que decirles que falta capítulos para que el fic termine... mas o menos... obviamente cuando termine me tomare un descanso y luego empezare otro, que aunque creo que no sera muy largo, serán... no se, 5 capítulos o mas. Pero bueno, creo que les gustara, sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	15. Confia en mi!

**Hola! Aquí Destroyer! En un nuevo capitulo de este fic!**

 **Nadaoriginal:**

 **Rito- el día que dejes de decirme princeso... juro que le haré de todo y mas a Mikan -**

 **Shion:**

 **Rito- lo de recompensar a Lala no es mala idea... -**

 **Yui- ya oíste, acaríciame! -**

 **Rito-... no -**

 **Dante:**

 **Yui- la policía ya dejo de buscarme, aunque si alguien me ve no dudara en llamarlos... -**

 **Lala- era obvio que Kotegawa vendría a buscar a Rito, la pocision en la que los encontré... ella esta obsesionada con el, eso tampoco me sorprendió... pero encontrar a tu novio en esa pocision tan comprometedora con un criminal buscado por la ley... si lo ves de esa forma no es tan normal...**

 **Mikan- no se si perdonaría a Yui... pe-pero si ella en realidad lo lamentara... ta-tal ves podríamos volver a ser amigas... aunque Rito puede hacer eso también... si quiere, yo no me opondré...**

* * *

Se puede ver a Kotegawa acostada en la cama de su "cuarto", del cual no podia salir, mirando hacia el techo mientras charlaba con su... subconciente...

 _-_ _ **alguna ves as visto a un chino negro?**_ _-_ dice la voz extraña en la cabeza de Yui – que? A que te refieres con eso? - pregunta ella – _ **me refiero a que nunca en mis... nosecuantos años de vida, nunca e visto a un asiático de color...**_ _-_ ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, nunca lo visto... existirán? - _**no estoy seguro...**_ _-..._ ahhh... - _**que sucede?**_ \- es que... debería tratar de... hacer que Lala-san y Mikan-san confiaran en mi, quiero decir, estoy segura de que después de lo que paso no confían en mi... como podría ganarme su confianza... - _**no lo se... tal ves podrías ayudarlas en sus... cosas(?)**_ _-_ mmm, puede ser, pero en cosas como que?... - _ **mmm... tengo una idea**_ _-_

* * *

Lala estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama de Rito, Rito estaba ya despierto, hasta que Kotegawa entro de un patada al cuarto, mientras sostenía una bandeja con el desayuno de Lala en sus manos,

\- que!? Que esta pasando!? Se quema la casa!? Que es lo que sucede!? - dice Lala despertando de golpe – qu-que haces aquí!? Co-como fue que escapaste!? -

\- fue fácil, tuve que hacer un agujero en la pared, pero valió la pena. Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que... te traje el desayuno ala cama! - dice Yui con una gran sonrisa –

-... si, claro... ok, que tipo de veneno le pusiste? - dice mirando la bandeja con galletas y te... -

\- que? - ríe para sus adentro - claro que no! -

\- y entonces cual es el sentido de hacer esto? -

\- ninguno! Solo quiero que disfrutes el desayuno que te ise! - coloca la bandeja en cama -

-...ok... pero prueba lo tu primero - Dice Lala, para tomar una galleta y dar cela a Kotegawa -

\- ...ok! - luego de decir eso, toma la galleta y le da un gran mordisco -mmm, tienen nueces... quieres? - le extiende la mano con una galleta a Lala -

\- mmm, esta bien - toma la galleta y le da un mordisco... -... no esta... tan mal...mmm! Esta deliciosa! Parece que no eres tan mala después de todo... -

\- _**ves! Te dije que funcionaria! Soy un genio! Deberían darme una medalla!**_ _\- no exageres, pero aun a si, admito que tenias razón...es la primera ves que me dices que haga algo bueno... eso es raro... -_

\- un segundo... esto tiene chocolate!? - le pregunta preocupada Lala a Yui -

\- emm, si... por que? -

\- y-yo.. so-soy alérgica al chocolate! - dice casi gritando, poniéndose de pie de golpe - ca-cada ves que lo como yo... - antes de que terminase de hablar se cae al suelo... retorciéndose de dolor/placer... - c-ca-cada ves que como cho-chocolate... m-mi cuerpo se siente como si tocaran mi cola... so-solo que multiplicado por 10! - dice babeando sin poder ponerse de pie -

* * *

 _-_ _ **ok, esta bien, admito que me equivoque, pero como querías que supiera que comer chocolate la excitaba de tal manera!?**_ _\- estas bromeando!? Comer chocolate deberías ser considerada la octava maravilla del mundo! -_ _ **... los humanos son raros... en fin, ahora que supone que hagamos? Lala esta enojado contigo... creo que seria correcto dejarla en paz por hoy...**_ _\- en eso tienes razon... deberiamos ayudar a Mikan-san, quien sabe, a lo mejor hacemos que deje tenerme miedo... -_ _ **puede ser... por que no la ayudas a cocinar?**_ _\- pe-pero yo no se cocinar... -_ _ **y el pastel con cara de Rito?**_ _\- receta en Internet... -_ _ **y las galletas que le diste a Lala?**_ _\- se las robe al vecino... -_ _ **... al menos sabes encender un horno!?**_ _\- se usar el microondas... -_ _ **...**_ _\- entonces que haremos? -_ _ **...improvisar...**_ _-_

* * *

Estaba Mikan cocinando tranquilamente... con una sonrisa... feliz de la vida...

-... hola! - dice Yui apareciendo de la nada junto a Mikan... haciendo que esta gritase asustada... - tranquila! Tranquila! No vengo a hacerte daño!... - dice con tranquilidad -... solo quiero saber que haces! -

\- y-yo i-iba a encender el horno... pa-para calentar el te - dice tímidamente -

\- pero si el horno es muy lento! - le quita la taza de te de las manos a Mikan - usar el microondas es mas rápido - mete la taza dentro del microondas y así _se ayuda a una persona! -_ _ **metiste la taza al microondas...**_ _\- si y? Celoso de que yo si puedo ayudar ala gente? -_ _ **metiste la taza al microondas... y la taza tenia una cuchara...**_ _\- si y? -_ _ **cuando metes algo metálico dentro de un aparato como el microondas, sucede qu...**_ _-_

Dejo de hablar... debido a que hubo una explocion en la cocina de la casa, mas especifico... se quedaron sin techo, una explocion tan grande que se vio desde mexico... nah, no tanto...

* * *

 _-_ _ **no puedo creer que isieras eso... no se tiene que ser tan inteligente para saber que algo asi iba a pasar!, ni si quiera tengo cuerpo y aun asi me dolió!**_ _-_ lo siento! Ok!? No tenia idea de que eso pasaría... eso no estaba en las instrucciones... - _**a este paso conseguirás que te odien mas.. ahhh, alguna idea? Por que yo no...**_ _-..._ creo que si... y si... tan solo nos disculpamos?... tal ves eso funcione _**no creo que funcione... pero si quieres inténtalo... no puedo detenerte... pero si buscas me consejo, te diría que empezaras por Mikan...**_ _\- .._. -

* * *

Mikan estaba tranquilamente escribiendo en su PC... luego entrar Yui, haciendo que Mikan apague el PC rápidamente

\- Yu-Yui! qu-que es lo que quieres? - dice muy nerviosa -

\- yo solo quería... que estabas haciendo? -

\- emmm... nada... -

-... como sea, yo solo quería decirte que... ahh, lo siento... -

\- a... a que te refieres con eso? -

\- siento haberte echo tanto daño... la otra ves... es que, esa no era yo... lo lamento, créeme! Se que lo que ise estuvo muy mal, y quería saber si... podrías perdonarme... -

-... _no puedo creer que se este disculpando! Lo dirá en serio? Parece en serio! -_ lo... lo dices enserio? -

\- si... e-entenderé si no puedes perdonarme... solo... quería disculparme... -

\- te perdono... - dice haciendo que Kotegawa sonriera -... me alegro que pudieras reconocer que hiciste algo mal... aunque... tendré un recuerdo de eso por mucho tiempo – levanta el yeso en su brazo -

\- gr-gracias! Enserio! Si hay algo que pudiera hacer por ti... no dudes en decírmelo – Dice para luego acercarse le y abrasarla -

\- claro! - dice con una sonrisa Mikan -

\- ok! Si no te molesta... tengo que irme... adiós! - saluda alegremente a Mikan y se va - si! funciono! - _ **admito que fue mas facil de lo que pensé que seria, ok, ahora sigue Lala**_ _-_ creo que convencer a Lala-san que soy de fiar no sera tan fácil - dice en modo de susurro -

\- emm, hola! estoy aquí! - dice Lala apareciendo en frente de ella – que susurras? -

\- nada! No susurraba nada! -

-... no importa, podrías dejarme pasar? - dice Lala para luego apartarla del camino -

\- _**dejaras que te trate así!?**_ _\- no se por que me trata así... -_ _ **tal ves cree que estas aquí para quitarle a Rito –**_ _enserio piensa eso!? Tenemos que aclararle de que solo quiero ser su amiga... -_

* * *

\- Hola Mikan! Que haces? -

\- _que acaso no se puede escribir incesto tranquilo en esta casa!? -_ emm, no... no estoy haciendo nada, necesitas algo? -

\- no nada, es solo que vi a Yui salir de aquí y quería saber que había pasado... -

\- ah... es eso... no creerás lo que paso! - dice emocionada -

\- que sucedió? Intento algo? -

\- no... ella me pidió disculpas, dijo que sentía mucho lo que había echo y que haría lo que fuera para compensarlo! Y creo que lo había dicho enserio! -

Al oír eso Lala solamente permaneció en silencio durante unos segundo, luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y comenzó a reír fuertemente...

\- emm, qu-que pasa, por que te ríes? -

\- Mikan-san... ahhh, enserio crees que después de todo lo que iso.. esperaría a este momento para disculparse!? -

-emm... -

\- Mikan-san... - se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros - … probablemente solo lo dijo para ganarse tu confianza y luego apuñalarte por la espalda... literalmente... -

\- pero... tienes razón... ella nunca mas podrá ser nuestra amiga... - dice Mikan con la mirada baja... -

* * *

Se puede ver a Rito en la azotea del instituto, pensando en lo que había pasado últimamente...

\- _ahhh, al fin puedo darme un respiro... últimamente han estado pasando las cosas muy rápido y ahora Kotegawa vive conmigo, Mikan tiene un yeso en su mano y la Haruna ya no esta... no tengo idea de si las cosa irán bien o no... espero que Lala-san logre perdonar a Yui... Mikan-san... no creo que ella la perdone...mas que odio le tiene miedo... solo espero que todo valla bien... no se lo que haré si no... -_

\- en que piensas? - dice Kotegawa apareciendo a lado mágicamente -

\- Yu-Yui!? qu-que haces aquí!? Como fue que entraste!?-

\- jajaja, tranquilo! Nadie se dio cuenta, llegar hasta aquí no fue difícil... solo tuve que matar a Mikado-sensei... -

\- LO DICES ENSERIO!? -

Yui suelta una pequeña risa

\- claro que no! Jamas le haría daño a ella! -

\- ahhh, bueno... pero a que viniste? -

-oh, cierto, vine para preguntarte si podrías ayudarme en algo... -

\- en que exactamente? -

\- ya que voy a vivir contigo desde ahora, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a traer mis cosas desde mi casa y llevarlas hasta mi nuevo cuarto -

-emmm, claro! Por que no? -

* * *

Rito estaba en casa de Yui, acompañada de esta, guardando sus cosas en cajas para llevarlas a su casa

\- _me siento algo incomodo aquí...hay en todos las paredes fotos mías y esa almohada... -_ su teléfono comienza a sonar – eh? Tengo que contestar... -

\- claro, hazlo! - le dice Yui con cajas en las manos -

\- ehh, hola? - contesta el teléfono -

\- hola Rito-san! - dice Lala del otro lado – donde estas? -

\- hola, estoy con Kotegawa, estamos poniendo en cajas sus cosas para ponerlas en su nuevo cuarto -

\- oh, sobre eso... Mikan-san me dijo que Kotegawa le pidió disculpas... -

\- enserio!? - dice emocionado – eso es muy bueno! -

-... creo que Kotegawa intenta ganarse nuestra confianza para luego apuñalarnos por la espalda... -

\- que!? Que te ase creer eso? -

\- piénsalo, no creo que después de todo lo que iso, quiera pedir perdón ahora... -

\- … no se que pensar... - _que se supone que haga!? Confiar en mi amiga o confiar en mi novia!? -_ se voltea y ve Kotegawa rompiendo posters con su cara, la funda de su almohada ahora era de ositos y un libro que tenia de titulo " _Mi lista negra "_ en la basura... - _creo... creo que en realidad cambio... -_ no creo que intente eso... - susurra -

\- que? Que dijiste? No puedo oírte, hola? Sigues ahí? - dice Lala -

Rito solo le colgó

\- oye! Vas a ayudarme a llevar estas cajas o que? - le dije Kotegawa -

-... claro... -

* * *

 **¿Perdonara Lala a Kotegawa?**

 **Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo! Aviso! La próxima semana no habrá capi, estaré trabajando en el especial de San Valentín, créanme les gustara mucho, en fin, espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima!**


	16. El chocolate es la clave!

**Hola! Aquí Destroyer! En un nuevo capitulo de este fic! Y hoy les traigo lo que sera el ultimo capi, soy conciente de que el final de mi anterior fic fue demaciado repentino ( por no decir que fue una mierda ) pero creo que esto si que terminara bien, espero que me den su opinion en los reviews.**

 **Nadaoriginal : Sobre Mikan, en el especial de san valentin, Rito le iso eso y mucho mas y no faltara mucho para que suceda lo mismo con Yui...UPS! Spoilers!**

 **Evans :**

 **Rito - ya tengo en mente una idea para hacer a Lala cambiar de opinion sobre Yui -**

 **Shion :**

 **Lala – al fin alguien que comprende mi sufrimiento!**

 **Rito – sexo desenfrenado, eh?**

 **Dante:**

 **Yui- ok! Lo admito! Me has descubrierto! Escondo esa foto de Rito para luego mansturbarme con ella! -**

 **Rito- parece que eres experto en mujeres mi amigo! -**

* * *

Rito llegaba a su casa junto a Yui, ambos cargando cajas con las cosas de Yui

\- gracias por ayudarme a traer mis cosas, yo sola no podría con tanto! - le agradece a Rito -

\- no hay problema! -

\- oh! Hay estas Rito! Ven! Tengo que hablar contigo! - dice Lala bajando las escaleras y tironeando de la ropa a Rito lejos de Kotegawa -

* * *

\- oye! Que es lo que te pasa!? -

\- tenia que hablar contigo... -

\- pero no puedes hacer eso tan repentinamente! Estaba ayudándola! -

\- otra vez con eso? Que quiere- si, si, si, si, como sea – dice ignorando las palabras de Rito – en fin, necesito hablar contigo sobre Yui -

\- que es esta vez? -

-... recuerdas que te mencione que Mikan-san me dijo que Yui se disculpo con ella? -

\- Si, lo recuerdo, y tu me dijiste que creías que todo era parte de un plan de Kotegawa y todo eso... que sucede con eso? -

\- ella es peligrosa! Es muy peligroso tenerla en esta casa! -

\- Lala, ya hablamos sobre esto cuando acordamos que se quedaría en tu cuarto! No puedes resignarte! -

\- pero podría hacernos daño! Mikan-san ya ha sufrido mucho! Que pasaría si intenta algo contra ella y la manda de nuevo al hospital! -

\- eso no pasara porque Kotegawa no hará nada malo! que debo hacer para que entiendas que Kotegawa a cambiado!? -

\- …. yo te diré lo que necesitas hacer... - sonríe perversamente -

 **2 semanas después...**

Mikan charlaba pacíficamente junto a Lala y a Kotegawa

\- En serio eso paso? - dice entre risas Mikan -

\- si! Eso no era lo que tu creías! Eso era jabón! Nunca nos atreveríamos a hacer "eso" en el baño! - ríe Lala -

\- pero al fin y al cabo... que hacías escuchando lo que ellos hacían en el baño? - pregunta Yui de forma seria -

\- ehhh... y-y les mencione la vez que Rito-san confundió el jabón con la crema dental y cepillo sus dientes con jabón? -

\- si! Recuerdo eso! Fue lo mejor! No deje que me besara durante una semana! - dice Lala riéndose -

La conversación fue interrumpida debido a que Rito

\- Lala-san! Ya es hora! - dice y le hace señas para que lo siga -

\- oh! Lo siento chicas! Pero debo ayudar a Rito-san a... a... a... a-ayudarlo a limpiar su cuarto! - tras decir eso se levanta y va tras Rito, dejando a Mikan y a Kotegawa charlando ellas -

\- crees que enserio limpiaran? - le pregunta Yui a Mikan -

\- no... probablemente estén fornicando fuerte – tras decir eso ambas se ríen -

* * *

Rito guio a Lala hasta su habitación y cuando ella entro, cerro la puerta

\- ya es hora de mi premio Rito-san? -

\- claro, esta semana te has comportado muy bien con Kotegawa – saca un bombón de chocolate de su bolsillo – esta vez haremos lo mismo de siempre... -

Lala se arrodilla en su cama y abre su boca, lista para recibir el chocolate

\- _sigo sin creer que tenga que hacer esto cada semana para que Lala deje de molestar a Yui... -_ piensa mientras coloca el chocolate en la boca de su novia -

-mmm! El chocolate es delicioso! - dice mientras acaricia su entrepierna -

\- siempre dices lo mismo... - dice mientras acaricia la cola de Lala -

\- sabes lo que pasa cuando lo como, es normal que diga que es delicioso! -

\- jajaja, por que nunca me dijiste que el chocolate te excitaba?

\- no creí que fuera importante... -

\- pero si nosotros... - es interrumpido por Lala -

\- cállate y besame! – se acerca rápidamente ala cara de Rito y lo besa apasionadamente -

Y así mientras Rito acariciaba a Lala, ella comía chocolate y se besaban, mientras que Kotegawa y Mikan hablaban en la cocina...

\- …...siempre me pregunte... que es lo que sientes cuando acaricio tu cola o cuando comes chocolate? - deja de besar a Lala para hablarle un segundo -

-...si acaricias mi cola …. con el sabor del chocolate en mi boca... y-y me besas de esa forma... ahhh! S-se siente como si estuviera siendo penetrada por todos mi agujeros!... y-y me encanta! - dice abriendo su boca dejando caer gotas de su saliva – ya... ya no lo soporto mas... - se aleja de Rito y se recuesta de espaldas en la cama separando sus piernas – ya mételo! Por favor! qu-quiero sentirte dentro de mi! -

* * *

\- demonios, por que hacen tanto ruido? Quiero decir, es obvio de que lo esta disfrutando pero es necesario gritar tanto!? - dice Kotegawa - _**ese chico debe de ser un semental en la cama!**_ _-_ se sonroja levemente – ca-cállate. _..-_

tras ese comentario Mikan se ríe

\- si, hacen mucho ruido... iré a molestarlos, espérame aquí... - se pone pone de pie y se dirige silenciosamente al cuarto de Rito -

\- si, claro!... sigo sin creer que Rito-san tenga que hacer eso para que Lala-san se comporte bien conmigo... -

 **2 semanas antes...**

Rito ayudaba a Kotegawa a traer sus cosas a su nuevo cuarto, cuando derrepente Lala aleja a Rito de Kotegawa llevándolo a otra habitación, pero Yui los sigue sin que ellos se diesen cuenta...

* * *

...

\- ella es peligrosa! Es muy peligroso tenerla en esta casa! -

\- Lala, ya hablamos sobre esto cuando acordamos que se quedaría en tu cuarto! No puedes resignarte! -

\- pero podría hacernos daño! Mikan-san ya ha sufrido mucho! Que pasaría si intenta algo contra ella y la manda de nuevo al hospital! -

\- eso no pasara porque Kotegawa no hará nada malo! que debo hacer para que entiendas que Kotegawa a cambiado!? -

\- …. yo te diré lo que necesitas hacer... -

* * *

al otro lado de la puerta...

\- no puedo creer que Lala-san siga sin confiar en mi después de todo! - susurra Kotegawa – _**tranquila, ella es la que esta mal... tu has intentado ayudar ella tiene algo contra ti... aunque no se lo que es...**_ _-_

 **\- linea -**

\- ...hagamos un trato! - le dice Lala a Rito -

\- de que se trata? -

\- yo me comportare bien con Kotegawa siempre... - es interrumpida -

\- me parece bien -

\- …. pero... cada semana tendrás que jugar conmigo... en un sentido sexual... pero si Kotegawa lastima a alguien o intenta algo... tu asumirás toda la responsabilidad y la denunciaremos ala policía... trato?... -

-... trato... -

* * *

-... enserio harán eso!? - **cálmate** _ **, tengo todo planeado...**_ _-_ a que te refieres con eso? - _ **Lala confiara en ti, créeme... y cuando lo haga ya no me necesitaras...**_ _-_ ehh, disculpa, no entendí la ultima parte - _ **... no dije nada...**_ _-_

* * *

...

 **De vuelta al presente...**

\- sigo sin creer que Rito-san tenga que hacer eso para que Lala-san confié en mi... - _**hace 2 semanas que hacen eso...**_ _-_ … Mikan-san, esta tardando mucho, no crees? - _**ehhh... trió?**_ _-_ no lo creo... crees que me dejaran unirme? - _**si te apresuras, si!**_ _-_

Kotegawa camina rápidamente al cuarto de Rito esperando encontrar a los 3 teniendo sexo desenfrenado... pero para su desgracia solo encontró a Lala y a Rito totalmente desnudos tapados con una sabana, el suelo lleno de chocolates por todas partes, a Mikan regañándolos totalmente sonrojada y preservativos usados por todo el suelo...

* * *

...

 **4 meses después...**

-. _.. Han pasado 4 meses... Rito-san y Lala-san ya han dejado de "jugar" hace 2 meses... no estoy segura de porque lo hicieron... pero Mikan-san dijo que los escucho hablando y me dijo que dijeron que... simplemente ya no era necesario... pero aun así Lala-san sigue tratándome bien... también han pasado 2 meses desde que... desde que el ya no me habla... no estoy segura de que sucedió pero, desde que Rito-san y Lala-san dejaron de hacerlo... deje de escucharlo, intente hablarle pero no me contesta... ya me había acostumbrado a el... ni siquiera se su nombre, supongo que aveces era molesto y me iso hacer cosas horribles, pero aun así... de-debo decir que lo extraño... Mikan-san y yo últimamente nos hemos echo muy amigas, incluso hacemos pijamadas en mi cuarto... las cosas por fin están yendo bien... espero que no cambie y... -_ Lala-san! podrías dejar de gemir tan fuerte!? intento dormir! -

* * *

Kotegawa cocinaba el desayuno junto a Mikan, mientras que Lala bajaba las escaleras acompañada de Rito, ambos con el cabello desastroso y muy cansados...

\- huele delicioso, que vamos a desayunar hoy, Yui? - dice Rito -

\- tu, nada – dice Mikan con una sonrisa -

\- que? Por que no? -

\- por que anoche ya comiste! -

\- a que te refieres? -

\- me refiero a que le comiste la vagina entera a Lala-san! -

\- oh! Rito-san! tu lengua esta llegando muy dentro de mi! ahhh! sigue lamiéndolo! Hazlo mas duro! Voy a llegar al orgasmo! -dice Kotegawa imitando a Lala – jajajajajaja! Enserio no podías gemir menos? No me dejabas dormir! -

\- pe-pero...Mikan-san! - mira a Mikan con ojos kawaii – tu no me dejarías morir de hambre, verdad? -

\- quieres comerme la vagina, a mi también? -

...

* * *

Lala estaba junto a Mikan en el centro comercial haciendo las compras para la cena de esta noche

\- me pregunto si Rito-san querrá que le lleve algo...eh? Que es esto? - dice mirando pruebas de embarazo - ¿100% acierto?...cr-creo que debería llevar uno... -

\- Lala-san!... - le grita Mikan desde lo lejos - … ya tengo todo lo que necesitamos, es ahora de irnos! -

\- eh, podría llevar algo mas? -

\- claro! Por que no? -

\- gracias! - dice con una sonrisa y toma uno -

* * *

Todos en la casa de Rito estaban teniendo una agradable cena familiar mientras conversaban pacíficamente... bueno en realidad solo comían y se miraban de reojo...

\- oye Lala-san... e-estaba guardando las compras que hicimos esta tarde y... note que en una de las bolsas había... u-una prueba de embarazo, t-tu la compraste? -

\- si, por que preguntas? - pregunta inocentemente -

\- Lala-san, enserio hiciste eso? - le pregunta Rito -

– si, que tiene de malo? -

\- que acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo Zastin? No puedes quedar embarazada -

\- pe-pero Zastin dijo que si ha-hacíamos algo en especifico podría... -es interrumpida -

\- podrías quedar embarazada, pero solo se fue sin especificar nada -

\- tienes razón, pero puede que halla oportunidad... verdad? - pregunta esto ultimo mirando a Kotegawa, la cual solo alzo los hombros -

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Rito ayudaba a Kotegawa a cocinar... Mikan y Lala dormían como sexis koalas

\- mmm... Ri-Rito-san... qu-que estas haciendo con Mikan-san... jugando a... rojooooo?... - dice bostesos – Yami-san... t-tu también...?... - derrepente despierta de golpe – ahhhh, solo... solo fue un mal sueño... no entiendo por que sigo soñando eso! - dice con la respiración entrecortada – tengo que vestirme – se dirige al armario para cambiarse de ropa -

* * *

\- ahh! Me siento mucho mejor ahora que estoy vestida! - se mira al espejo – ahh! Soy hermosa!... un segundo... olvide ponerme mis pantys! Jajaja! Que tonto de mi!- abre el cajón en busca de sus pantys –...eh? Oh! Había olvidado que deje esto aquí! - al abrir el cajón se encontró con la prueba de embarazo que había comprado – me pregunto como se usa... creo que esto se coloca en la vagina... n-no pierdo nada con intentarlo, verdad? -

* * *

\- ves Yui? Si rompes el huevo de esta forma no usas tanta fuerza! - dice Rito ayudando a Kotegawa -

\- si! Gracias por enseñarme tan bien a hacer omelette! -

\- jajaja, no es nada! Ahora te enseñare a hacer... - brutalmente interrumpido por un grito desgarrador que viene desde su cuarto – q-qu-que... que fue eso!? -

\- so- sonó como la voz de Lala-san! -

tras escuchar eso Rito subió a una velocidad inhumana las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, mientras Kotegawa iba detrás de el, ( junto a Mikan ) y al llegar a su cuarto solo encontró a Lala en suelo llorando

\- Lala-san! - se agacha y la toma en sus brazos – que sucedió!? Estas bien!? Te has echo daño!? Estas sangrando!? - dice totalmente paranoico -

\- que sucede aquí!? Alguien esta herido!? - dicen Yui y Mikan al unisono -

\- Ri...Ri-Rito-san... - dice sin dejar de llorar Lala – y-yo... - levanta la prueba de embarazo del suelo – e-estoy embarazada! -

* * *

 **Y de esta forma concluye este querido fic que tanto me gusto escribir, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado tanto como a mi y... como ya e dicho anterior mente, me tomare unas MUY cortas vacaciones y volveré con un fic muy zhukulemto que probablemente ala mayoría les guste, no sera muy largo (serán como 10 capítulos o menos) pero aun así me asegurare de tomarme mi tiempo para escribirlos, espero que les hay gustado y nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
